Super Love
by Not Completely Normal
Summary: Mitch and Scott become more than just best friends- scomiche pentatonix superfruit
1. first kiss

**|Mitch's pov|**

"goodbye" my best friend Scott and I sang in unison and ended our YouTube video. "Oh my gosh you need to calm the fuck down girl" I laughed at Scott who is being his normal extremely energetic self. "I know I'm just super energetic" he replied then sat on the couch. "hey get your ass of the couch and help me put this away" I snapped playfully "I'm sick of being told what to do" he sang "I don't care" I sang back causing a harsh glare from Scott. "please" I smiled sweetly "you're so gay" he chuckled and got up "I try" I smiled tossing him a pillow off the floor.

We finished cleaning up so I flopped down on the couch turning the TV on. "Oh my god Scott come here!" I squealed so he rushed in. "what?" he asked worried and in his underwear. "we are on the top ten" I fan girled "of what? because last time it was for weirdest t-shirts" he questioned "Pentatonix is number five on top ten artists of twenty fifteen" I cheered. "that's awesome does everyone else know?" he asked then I got a text in the group's group message. "yes" I smiled and he shrugged and went back into the bedroom.

At dinner I just sat there smiling to myself while eating my Indian food. don't judge I'm adventurous with my food. "hey what's up with rehearsals tomorrow?" I asked breaking the silence between Scott and I "uhh I think kevin has some family thing so it was cancelled" he frowned slightly. "hmm oh well" I said and went back to eating.

I started humming somebody that I used to know then Scott started singing the first part. by the middle we were singing at the top of our lungs and we just kept singing the songs we had stuck in our heads and laughing at when we messed up.

after like ten songs someone knocked on the door so I kept singing and answered it. I stopped when I saw a cop standing there. "hello, can I help you?" I asked "some neighbors of yours have complained of loud noises that are disturbing them" he replied oh I'm sorry but we were just singing" I said going into bitch mode "well if you were any good nobody would complain" the cop replied rudely. "Scott come here" I called so Scott came over.

"how's he going to help your singing?" the cop asked "Scott he says we can't sing" I said "seriously? does he not know who we are?" Scott said "no I don't now get on with it" the cop said "Mitch Grassi and Scott Hoying, two fifths of Pentatonix" I smirked "oh you're the gay ones" the cop said disgusted "what about us being gay?" Scott asked "I don't like gays. I love Pentatonix but not you two" he replied "goodbye" Scott and I sang in unison then closed the door in his face. just in case you didn't know but Scott and I live in an apartment with really bitchy neighbors.

"hey Scott I'm going to bed" I yawned then went to my room. I took my clothes off and got in bed. Yes, I sleep naked. I went on twitter and found a tweet from Scott. he tagged me in a selfie. I went to his profile and scrolled through his pictures. it's like all selfies and pictures of himself. my grasped myself and I ended up jacking off to pictures of Scott. to be honest Scott is actually really cute.

/the next week filming Superfruit video\

We are doing our Q&A today! "do you sleep in pajamas, underwear or naked?" Scott read off the last questions "Naked" we answered at the same time. "together" Scott whispered then did the thing where he acts like we are going to kiss but don't. This time I changed it up. I closed the space between our lips and kissed Scott. After a second he kissed back. I ran my fingers through the back of his hair as we started making out. "I love you Scott" I whispered briskly and kissed his earlobe softly "I love you too Mitch" he smiled then my phone rang. I rolled my eyes and answered the phone. "fuck you. how can I prevent you from calling me over and over?" I said into the phone. "Mitch that's no way to talk to your mother" mom said and my stomach dropped. Scott sat there laughing his ass off. I'm assuming he knows it's my mom.

I finished talking to my mom and looked at Scott who was sitting there looking at his phone. "hey I'm going to go edit this" I told him "wait, Mitch" Scott said "yeah?" I asked "do. uh will you. hmm can I. umm will you be my boyfriend?" he asked nervously so I walked over and planted a kiss on his lips. "definitely" I smiled and walked to my room and edited the video from today.

Ahhhhh I'm so happy that happened. I have a boyfriend! My boyfriend is Scott Hoying! Damn I'm so happy. I want to dance around and sing and fan girl.


	2. telling everyone

**|Scott's pov|**

I quietly went into Mitch's room and looked at him sleeping. I leaned down and kissed him softly. "hey Mitchy we have rehearsals" I whispered "I like being called Mitchy" he yawned "I like when we aren't late for rehearsals" I smirked "I'm getting up" he groaned and sat up. I went to the kitchen and waited for him to come out of his room. he walked out and I handed him his starbucks. "Let's go" he smiled and we went out to my car. Mich and I got to rehearsals and we just did what we usually do in rehearsals.

We agreed on taking a lunch break so I started running to our little kitchen area. "wait for me!" Mitch laughed and jumped on my back. I almost fell so I stopped and balanced Mitch on my back. I walked back to the kitchen and set him down. "wait you have to pay" I smirked so he looked at me and got what I was saying so he stood on his tip toes and kissed me. "happy?" he asked "very" I smiled and grabbed my lunch out of the fridge.

I sat at the table followed by Mitch and everyone else. "what was that little scene?" Avi asked "what little scene?" I asked "Mitch jumping on your back then you two kissing by the fridge" Kevin said in a duh tone "ohh we're dating" Mitch smiled "ha I called it!" Kirstie blurted "what?" I asked confused "oh they said that you two would never get together and I said you would so I get five bucks from each of them" she replied "wait you guys made a bet on Scott and I dating. Kirstie of course you won because I told you I liked him when I was in high school" Mitch said and I looked him. "what?" he asked "nothing" I smirked "Scott" he whined "I love you" I smiled "Scott tell me" he begged and gave me puppy eyes. "damn gay puppy eyes are like a puppy. it's so adorable" Kevin said "I just think it's cute that you like me in high school" I smiled and at another bite of my nutella sandwich.

I was on the couch in our rehearsal space and I drifted to sleep. "Scott!" someone yelled in my ear causing me to jump and punch who ever it was. I looked to see Mitch on the floor in pain. "oh my god Mitch I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it was you" I apologized about to cry because I just punched my boyfriend. he just laid on the floor clenching his stomach crying. I sat him up and looked him in the eyes. "Mitchy, I'm so sorry. are you mad at me?" I asked and he shook his head no. I hugged him and kissed his temple. "I love you and I promise I would never purposefully hurt you" I told him"he leaned on my chest and I smiled slightly. I hummed part of a song and Mitch started quietly singing it. "louder, I love hearng you sing" I whispered so he sat up and started singing. I smiled as I listened to his beautiful voice.

Mitch and I are now home on the couch cuddling. "I'm hot" Mitch said breaking our silence "then take your shirt off" I suggested "only if you take yours off too" he replied so I took my shirt off and threw it on the floor. he did the same and cuddled back into my side. "I love you Scott" Mitch smiled "I love you too Mitchy" I returned his smile. I got a text asking where Mitch and I are because we are late for the Pentatonix interview. "fuck we gotta go" I said and put my shirt on.

we got to the interview and everyone looked super pissed "you two better not have been doing naughty stuff that caused you to be late" Kevin said "uhh is cuddled shirtless on the couch loosing track of time considered naughty?" Mitch asked and I tried hard not to laugh. "ok let's get this interview started" the host person said. I don't know his name, I just show up. we all sat down and I held Mitch's hand. the interview started and I just zoned out.

"Scott! hello, earth to Scott" Kirstie said waving her hand in my face "oh uh what?" I asked "nice one genius" Mitch chuckled sarcastically "Shut up I zoned out thinking about you" I whispered and he smirked. We both started smirking then looked at each other and burst out laughing. "what's so funny?" the host asked "him" Mitch and I replied at the name time pointing at each other "I'm so con- ohh so that ship sailed" the host said and everyone nodded. Mitch and I calmed down and looked at the host. "so you two are dating?" he asked "yes" I smiled trying not to laugh. "you should see them try to make a youtube video. it takes them like twenty tries because they never stop laughing" Kevin said and we nodded. we finished our interview and went home.

"I'm so tired" Mitch whined "let's go take a nap" I smiled and dragged him to my room. we both laid down and drifted to sleep with Mitch in my arms. And Wyatt begging for attention.


	3. the accident

**|Scott's pov|**

I woke up with Mitch in my arms and Wyatt on my face. My phone was ringing so I got the cat off my face and answered it.

/phone conversation. S-Scott A-Avi\

S- hello?

A- get your ass down here we have a music video to make!

S- oh shit I forgot. ok we'll be there soon

A- hurry up

S- ok ok bye

I hung up and woke Mitch up and got dressed. "Scott I don't want to get up" Mitch whined "we are already late now come on" I said quickly "only if you kiss me" he smirked so I leaned over and kissed him softly.

we were in the car and I went forward on the green light like you're supposed to. "Scott!" Mitch Screeched before everything went black. I heard sobs from Mitch and I opened my eyes to a bright light. I looked over and saw the car was upside down. I felt blood drip down my face then saw Mitch covered in blood. "Mitch" I said "Scott where are we. don't leave me please" he cried so I managed to get my hand over to his. My eyes closed and I saw blackness.

 **|Mitch's pov|**

I woke up in the hospital and looked around. "Sc-Scott! Where's Scott?" I asked worried "hey calm down" Kirstie said so I looked at her. "Kirstie where is Scott?" I growled "he's in another room" she replied "is he ok?" I asked a little calmer and she looked around nervously. "Kirstie! is he ok!" I yelled but she still didn't answer. "Kirstie!" I yelled "we don't know yet!" she shouted and I slammed my head into the pillow. I started to cry and though about Scott.

The doctor walked in and looked at me. "hello Mitch, how are you feeling?" he asked "like shit" I mumbled "well, you have a concussion, a fractured ankle, a cracked rib and a sprained wrist" he said and I saw the hot pink cast on my leg. "I hope you like it. I told them you like pink" Kirstie smiled innocently. "is Scott ok?" I asked "Scott?" he asked "my boyfriend! the driver!" I shouted "Calm down you're going to hurt yourself if you get to worked up" he replied "I don't want to fucking calm down until I know if my boyfriend is alive!" I yelled "he's unstable" he replied "can I see him?" I asked "yes" he sighed and pulled up a wheel chair. "ew hospital gown. this is so ugly. someone get me some regular clothes" I said grossed out. "I'll run by your apartment and get you some clothes" Kirstie said then took me into the room Scott is in.

I looked at him and gasped. air tubes, wires and a bunch of shit on his body wrapped in casts and stitched up. "Kirstie take me closer to him" I sniffled so she pushed me over next to his bed. "Oh my god Scott" I whispered with tears flowing down my cheeks "I love you Scott please don't die. I need you more than anything. I would give up everything just so you could know that I love you" I cried and held his hand gently. "I love you" I whispered over and over crying into his cold hand. I cried myself to sleep next to Scott who still laid there lifelessly.

I woke up to an annoying beeping then I looked at Scott. I glanced at his heart monitor as it went flat. the beeping rang in my ears as the doctors rushed in. "Scott! Please you have to live!" I screamed with tears flowing down my cheeks. I was put back into my hospital bed and I just laid there and cried. I ended up crying myself to sleep. again.


	4. trauma

**|Mitch's pov|**

I was woken up by a doctor so I looked at him and glared. "you need to take your medicine" the doctor said "is Scott ok?" I asked "he is still in surgery" he replied "then fuck off and wake me up when I can see him?" I said and rolled over. "Mitch you have to take your medicine or else you'll never be able to leave here" he said so I sat up. "just because this place looks horrible and I can't stand the looks of hospital gowns" I said and took the pill. "now you can go back to sleep" he said and left. I rolled over and fell asleep again.

I got back into my wheel chair and went to the room Scott is supposed to be in. I turned the corner and saw Scott laying there with his eyes open. I hurried over and smiled at him. "hey, how are you feeling?" I asked "not so good" he replied weakly. "I love you so much Scott" I said with tears in my eyes "I love you too Mitchy" he smiled so I leaned over and connected our lips.

the doctor walked in and smiled at Scott. "hello Scott, how are you?" the doctor asked "ok I guess" Scott replied weakly. "well you do have a concussion, broken wrist, your ankle snapped in half, you broke a rip and fractured your skull" the doctor said "well that explains the head ache" Scott smiled "don't worry. I have a broken ankle, a concussion, a sprained wrist and a cracked rib so you're not the only one" I chuckled slightly.

/skip to 1 month later\

Scott and I are back at our apartment and concussion free. We still have broken bones but oh well. "hey what are we going to do for Superfruit?" Scott asked "shit it's Tuesday. I guess explain what has happened in the past month" I shrugged. "ok" he sighed. He seems a little off. I guess it's just trauma. I get it too.

 **|Scott's pov|**

I sat down after setting up the camera and sighed. We started the camera and began talking. "hi welcome to super fruit the best show on the internet my name is Mitch's boyfriend" I smiled "and my name is Scott's boyfriend" Mitch smiled "so your probably wondering where we were this past month so we are going to answer that" I said "We were in the hospital. some dumb ass t-boned us and we ended up in the hospital and broken" Mitch said "yup" I sighed and looked down "hey are you ok?" Mitch asked "no, Mitch I'm not. I almost died. you almost died. I don't want to loose you" I said with tears pouring down my cheeks. "Scott. I was scared too. I yelled at a doctor and refused to eat and take medicine until I knew you were ok" Mitch replied. I looked him in the eyes and kissed him passionately.

we agreed on dinner with the rest of the band so we all met at Chipotle. I looked at the menu but I don't feel like eating. "hey Scott what do you want I'm buying?" Avi asked "I'm not hungry right now" I replied "do you at least want a drink?" he asked "yeah just a " I said then went with Mitch to find a table. "Hey are you ok?" Mitch asked "yeah" I lied "you sure?" he asked "yes I'm sure" I said getting annoyed. Mitch moved closer to me and held my hand. I got a flash back of when the car hit us. I saw Mitch's bloody face. I shuttered and let go of Mitch's hand. "hey what's wrong?" Mitch asked "nothing. I just got the chills from the air conditioning blowing on me" I lied and Kirstie looked at me. "he's lying. he has a distant look in his eyes, he's thinking or remembering something and he's not as energetic as usual" Kirstie said and I just stared down at the table. Avi started humming I need your love so Kevin started beat boxing and Kirsten started back up. Mitch started singing and I looked at Mitch. "I need your love, I need your time" Mitch sang causing me to smile. I sang the second verse and everyone smiled.

We finished and everyone in the restaurant clapped. "I love you" Mitch said "I love you too" I smiled and kissed him. "I'm tired" I yawned "ok well let's go" Mitch smiled so I stood up. we went back to our car and went home. I got home went straight to bed. "hey Scott can I sleep with you tonight?" Mitch asked so I moved over. he laid next to me and I smiled. I held Mitch close me and fell asleep.


	5. Anorexia

**|Scott's pov|**

I woke up out of breath and crying. I sat there on my bed and cried into my hands. "hey what's wrong?" Mitch asked sleepily "yeah" I assured him then laid back down. I drifted to sleep with Mitch cuddled into my chest.

I woke up to Wyatt walking on my face. "hey Scott I brought you a caramel ribbon crunch frappuccino and a sausage biscuit from Starbucks" Mitch smiled so I sat up and accepted it. "aren't you going to eat?" Mitch asked "no, not hungry" I mumbled "hey, you haven't eaten since the accident. what's going on?" he asked "nothing, I just haven't been hungry" I lied "Scott I know you're lying" he said. "you can't prove that I haven't been eating" I said annoyed. "stand up" he commanded so I stood up confused. "why do I have to stand up?" I asked then Mitch took my shirt off of me revealing my extremely skinny torso. "Scott I can see your ribs. why won't you eat?" he asked "because. I-I don't know. it's jut since the day of the accident I haven't been feeling like myself and I haven't been in an eating mood" I confessed. "that's all you had to tell me. Scott why didn't you want to tell me?" he asked "because I thought you would think I'm an emo fag and break up with me" I replied "Scott I love you more than anything. Anorexia isn't going to make me stop loving me" he smiled slightly so I hugged him.

I got dressed and we went to our music video location thing where we are filming our newest video. "Ok so beach scene" Kevin smiled scanning the long empty California beach. "ok boys you'll be shirtless and checking out Kirstie while she walks down the beach" our director said and I looked Mitch nervously. "what if we aren't comfortable being shirtless?" I asked "then get over it" the director replied and I looked down and sighed. I looked at Kevin, Avi and Mitch all standing there shirtless in board shorts. "come on Scott. nobody is going to judge. last time you were shirtless you had a six pack" Avi said and Mitch nodded. I closed my eyes and removed my shirt.

"Oh my god Scott! What happened?" Kirstie asked "nothing" I lied "Scott you've known us for years. we aren't going to hate you. we want to help you. please trust us and tell us what's going on" Kevin assured me "I-I'm anorexic" I confessed "oh my gosh. Scott when did this start?" Kirstie asked "after the accident" I replied and Mitch wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked down and smiled at him. "Kiss me" he whispered so I planted a gentle kiss on his lips. he deepened the kiss causing me to smile.

"hey what's wrong with you two?" the director asked "oh yeah you're new here. they're gay" Kevin said "and dating" Kirstie added "Scomiche" Avi said in a French accent. "why the hell are you so skinny? are you one of those stupid emo freaks who thinks they are so they stop eating and if you are you might as well kill yourself because one gays are stupid fags and two anorexic people just shouldn't be living" the director said and I ran down the beach. Tears poured down my cheeks as the harsh words replayed in my head. I stepped on a bear bottle and fell on my face. I sat up and grabbed the bottle. I shattered it and grabbed a piece of the broken glass. He's right I should just die. I stabbed the glass into my arm and started cutting.

 **|Mitch's pov|**

Scott ran down the beach and I looked at the director harshly. "you mother fucking son of a bitch! we can't help being gay! I'm proud to be gay and so was Scott! Anorexia is a disease caused by depression and you have no idea what he has gone through in the past month so get the fuck out of my life and go kill yourself!" I screamed at the director. "Mitch go find Scott. Kevin and Avi will take care of this bastard" Kirstie said so I backed away. "which way did he go?" I asked so Kirstie pointed me in the direction he went.

I started running down the empty beach calling Scott's name. After five minutes of jogging I saw Scott laying on the beach with blood coming out of his arms and a piece of glass in his hand. he isn't awake. "Scott!" I cried out then realized I don't have my phone on me. I turned and sprinted down the beach with a mix of sweat and tears pouring off my face.

"Guys. Scott. he cut and passed out" I cried and everyone ran in Scott's direction. I stopped out of breath so Kevin picked me up and started running again. I jumped off of Kevin's back and kneeled down next to Scott. "I'll call the ambulance" Avi said then pulled out his phone.

In a matter of minutes the ambulance had taken Scott. I rushed back to my car and followed the ambulance.

I got to the hospital, grabbed my shirt and ran inside. I put my shirt on and asked if Scott was here. the lady nodded and gave me his room number. I walked into his room and burst into tears. the doctors said he had to get stitches on many of his cuts because he used thick glass and cut deep. I looked at Scott laying there still shirtless. "I love you so much Scott" I cried and held his hand "I love you too Mitch" I heard a faint mumble so I looked up to see Scott smiling slightly with his eyes half open. "Scott" I sighed and kissed him.

"Why did you do that?" I asked "it's the truth. anorexic people shouldn't be living" he replied "No, Scott that's not even partly true" I replied "Mitch?" he asked "yes?" I replied "you still love me even though I'm anorexic an the perfect strong man that you want?" he asked "Scott, you're my perfect man. Everything about you is perfect. You can be my perfect man by just being Scott Richard Hoying" I smiled "I love you" he smiled "I love you too" I returned his smile.

Scott and I are now back at our apartment with the rest of Pentatonix. "so what are we going to do about this damn music video?" Avi asked "we could just make it here" Scott suggested "we can make it sort of like the daft punk video" Kevin said "yeah. maybe we'll get another Grammy" I smiled "yeah, well I need a nap first" Scott chuckled slightly and went into his room.

"So who's up for a game of cards or even a jam session?" I offered "I'm up for poker" Kirstie said so I pulled out my Texas poker set. I'm from Texas of course I own a Texas poker set.


	6. I love you, please hold on

**|Mitch's pov|**

"hey Scott let's go for a walk" I suggested "ok" he sighed and stood up. I grabbed his hand and we left.

"Hey you're Scott and Mitch from super fruit and Pentatonix, I'm a huge fan" A girl said "well thanks for supporting us" I smiled "can I get a picture with you?" she asked "yeah that's fine" Scott replied and she pulled out her phone. we took a selfie and hugged her. She smiled and walked off.

"Can we stop at Starbucks to get a drink?" Scott asked "yeah that's fine, I'll buy" I smiled as we walked into Starbucks. We got our drinks and continued our walk. "hey faggots" a guy said and his friends laughed at the comment. "Excuse you but you don't even know us" I shot back. "uh yeah I do. From high school. I was the quarter back of the varsity football team" he replied "Zach" I said harshly "fuck off Zach we didn't do anything do you" Scott said "well I'm always looking for a punching bag" Zach smirked "well why don't you test this faggot out to see if he'll make a good one" one of his friends said so Zach punched Scott in the stomach then in the face. "Scott!" I screeched and went to help him up but he was just punched again causing him to fall to the ground. Zach kicked his ribs then laughed at Scott laying on the ground with a back eye and bruises starting to show. Zach walked off and I sat on the ground next to Scott.

"Let's go home" I told Scott. I helped him carefully get up but he could barely walk. "Let's sit down. I'll ask Kirstie to drive us" I said and sat on a bench. I called Kirstie to pick us up and her being the awesome best friend she is, she agreed. Scott leaned on my shoulder and cried. "Mitch why does this have to happen to me?" he asked through tears. "I don't know but I will always be there to help you up and take care of you" I assured him.

Kirstie pulled up and gasped at the sight of Scott. "Oh my god Scott! Who did this to you?" She asked "Zach" I replied and helped Scott into the car. "He's still picking on you two?" she asked as she drove. "apparently he is" I sighed as she pulled into the parking lot. Kirstie and I helped Scott up to our apartment and onto the couch. "I'm calling Kevin and Avi for a band meeting" Kirstie said pulling out her phone. I shrugged and handed scott an icepack.

All of Pentatonix is now sitting around my living room looking around. "Kirstie why do we need to have a band meeting?" Avi asked "we need to do something about Scott. He just got randomly beat up by his old high school bully" Kirstie said "we could sing" Kevin suggested "Oh Scott you could sing the lead to Shake it off by Taylor Swift" I smiled "I guess I could if I actually can rehearse with out having to go to the hospital" he replied "ok so I will go print out the lyrics and sheet music for it and we can start discussing the arrangement" I said and grabbed my computer.

we got all the parts finished so we started rehearsing then made our video. "hey guys thanks for watching. We did this because I've been getting a ton of hate lately about being gay and other stuff" Scott said at the end of our video "yeah help us out. These people hating on Scott" Avi added "hashtag stop hating Scott" I smiled and Scott looked at me like I'm crazy. "ok well we will see you next time" Kirstie said and stopped the video.

"you're crazy for coming up with a hashtag for me" Scott said "I tend to be a little crazy but I know you love me" I smiled cheesily "I do love you" he returned my smile and pecked my lips. "I'm leaving before I become a part of some gay porn video" Kevin said "ew that's gross why would you say that?" I asked "why can't I?" he replied and I shrugged.

"Scott you can take your sunglasses off we are done filming" I chuckled "ew no. this black eye is so fucking ugly" he replied so I took the sunglasses off of his face. "oh my god" he said pissed off. "Kirstie catch!" I yelled and threw the sunglasses. "Kirstie give me my sunglasses" Scott said and I shook my head no telling her not to. Scott got up and walked over to Kirstie so she threw the glasses to Avi and it was basically and endless loop of keep away until Scott gave up.

"ok guys well we have a show tomorrow so we should all get some sleep" Kevin said and we all agreed so everyone but Scott and I left. "let's go to bed" I said dragging Scott to the bedroom.

Oh my god I'm so exited. our live show is starting in literally five minutes and there's probably thousands of people already out waiting for us. "you ready Scott?" I asked "Yeah, I'm really exited" he smiled and I hugged him. Damn he's so skinny. "Scott if you're not going to eat can you at least drink some really fattening drink so you don't get too skinny?" I asked "let's go! Mitch, Scott get in your places" Kevin commanded so we ran onto stage and got in position.

We were in the middle of Starships when Scott collapsed on stage. I ran over and checked on him. "Guys get the paramedics" I commanded so some paramedics rushed out and checked on Scott. "he needs to be in a hospital now" one said "ok uh we apologize for this but this show is going to be postponed until Scott is ok" Avi announced and I cried as they took Scott off in a stretcher.

Kirstie walked over and hugged me as I cried. "Mitch he's going to be ok. he will fight for you because I know that he wouldn't leave the most important person in his life" Kirstie whispered. "I know there's pain" I heard someone sing from the audience "Why do you lock yourself up in these chains" more people sang so I stood there and watched the crowd sin hold on by Wilson Phillips to me. I smiled at everyone who cares so much.

I got to the hospital and looked for Scott. "is he ok?" I asked the doctor "well Scott is...


	7. forgive me?

**|Mitch's pov|**

"Is he ok?" I asked the doctor "Scott is stable. he passed out from lack of food" The doctor replied and I sighed "can you come into my office so we can talk about Scott?" he asked so I nodded and followed him to a small office.

I sat down in front of his desk and looked around. I feel like I'm in my middle school principal's office. "has Scott been eating?" the doctor asked "no"

"how long has it been since he last ate?" I thought for a second counting the days since the accident "almost two month"  
he nodded and wrote something down. "I'm going to give him a medication that will make him gain a few pounds so he doesn't get even skinnier. he also needs to see a therapist about his anorexia" he said so I nodded. "ok here's the prescription and he can go home now. we already gave him a pill for today" he added so I stood up and went to find Scott.

Scott and I got back to the apartment and he just sat on the couch. "hey Scott have you seen the paper that has your prescription on it?" I asked searching the counters "I shredded it and threw it away" he replied so I grabbed a jar of Nutella and spoon then sat next to him. I opened the jar and got a big spoon full of Nutella. "ok so if you're not going to take medicine then eat this" I commanded "I don't want to eat Mitch, I'm not hungry" he growled so I sighed. "hey what was that note you were trying to hit yesterday?" I asked trying to distract him "uhh I don't know the note name" he replied "then sing it" I said so he sang the note and I put the spoon in his mouth. I closed his mouth and pulled the spoon out so there wasn't Nutella left on it.

"What the hell Mitch? You can't just stop anorexia by randomly shoving food into my mouth forcing me to eat!" Scott yelled "I only did it to help you so you won't die from not eating!" I shouted back with tears in my eyes "Well maybe I want to die!" He yelled "Scott you don't mean that do you?" I asked quieter "I'd rather die than spend time with you" he said harshly. "Scott please tell me you don't mean that" I begged "Fuck you Mitch, just stay away from me" he said and locked himself in his bedroom. I went to my room and called Kirstie. She could barely understand me through my tears but she's on her way over.

Kirstie got here and hugged me. "so what happened?" she asked "well he shredded the prescription for something that would help him so I tricked him and forced him to eat a spoonful of Nutella" I sniffled "OK well that was a bad choice so stay in your room while I try do fix it" she sighed and walked over to Scott's bedroom door.

 **|Scott's pov|**

Mitch tricked me into eating a spoonful of Nutella and now I feel sick. I threw up and laid on my bed. "Scott unlock the door it's Kirstie" I heard so I stood up and opened the door. Kirstie hugged me and closed the door behind us. "Scott why would say you want to die and you hate Mitch because we both know that you were lying" She said and I sat on my bed. "I know and I just got really pissed off and didn't know what to do" I confessed and rested my head in my hands. I felt the bed sink next to me so I looked at Kirstie. She had a sorry look in eyes then suddenly her eyes closed and she had closed the space between our lips. I closed my eyes and kissed back.

I pulled back realizing that I just cheated on Mitch. "Kirstie, I can't. Mitch and I are dating" I said "have you even dated a girl before?" she asked "no" I replied "then how do you know you're gay?" she smirked "because woman don't turn me and men do so I'm gay" I simply replied "if I can turn you on will you secretly date me?" she whispered "fine" I sighed "hold on we have to get Mitch out of the apartment for a few hours just in case" she smirked and slipped out of the room.

"he's gone. I told him that you guys just needed a couple hours away from each other. so he will be at the mall" Kirstie smiled and sat next to me. "So I guess you have to prove that I'm not gay" I said awkwardly. She smirked and took her shirt off. she took her bra off and played with them seductively. I stared in amazement causing a smirk to grow on Kirstie's face. She kissed my neck softly and bit my earlobe softly. I let out a quiet low moan as she kissed my jawline. She grabbed my crotch through my jeans. I got really turned on and pinned her against the bed. "I win" She whispered briskly I smirked and moved my hand down to her pants. we ended up going all the way.

"Kirstie?" I asked out of breath "yeah?" she smiled "I'm gay. I didn't enjoy that very much" I told her and she looked at me like I'm crazy. "what? you know I'm gay and straight sex isn't going to change me" I explained "you're such a jerk" she muttered as she got dressed. "I gave you what you wanted and cheated on my boyfriend with you. what more could I give you?" I asked "you told me you would date me" she raised her voice. "I'm gay Kirstie! I'm not going to cheat on the prson I love more than anything just to make you happy!" I shouted "well maybe you'll loose the only chances you had" she said harshly and left.

I got dressed and saw Mitch walk into the apartment. "Mitch, Scott is a fuckboy and forced me to have sex with him" Kirstie told Mitch causing tears from Mitch. Kirstie left and I looked at Mitch. "Mitch that's not true" I said walking closer to him "did you have sex with Kirstie?" he asked "yes but I regret every second of it" I told him "Why?" he asked through tears "I-I don't know. she just started getting all sexual and I wasn't thinking well I was but she started making me question my sexuality because I've dated a girl and I regret ever yelling at you and betraying you. I'm sorry" I apologized "she made the first move?" he sniffled so I nodded. "I forgive you Scott. I'm just disappointed and really pissed off at Kirstie" he sighed and went into his room.

Mitch and I haven't really gone on an actual date yet so I can make him a romantic dinner. I will try to eat, for Mitch. "Hey Mitch I'm going to the grocery store. I'll be back soon" I told Mitch from the other side of his bedroom door. "ok" I heard him mumble so I left.

I walked down the isles and found some good looking sirloins, asparagus, fresh parsley, some fresh bread, potatoes and a good red wine for dinner. For dessert I got stuff to make brownie sundaes. I got some roses for Mitch and a few candles. I checked out and went home.

I got out a pan and started pan searing the steaks and making a sauce for the asparagus. I sautéed the asparagus in vegetable oil. I added garlic and butter to the bread then put it in the oven. While that was cooking I set up the table with roses in the center and a vanilla scented candle on each side. I spread some rose peddles on the table then started setting out the food. I dimmed the lights a little then went to get Mitch. "Mitch come here I have something for you!" I shouted from the table. He walked out and gasped "Scott did you do this all yourself?" I nodded and he sat down.

"I got your favorite red wine. I made steak, potatoes and asparagus just how you like in and I'm going to try to eat, for you. I want to get over my anorexia for you" I smiled "oh my god Scott this is all so amazing" He smiled I watched him take a bite of the steak and moan from the taste. "Is it good?" I asked "Mmm yeah" he smiled so I picked up my fork and knife. I cut off a small piece of steak and took a bite. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the taste of the meat in my mouth. I took another bite and looked at Mitch. "Oh my gosh Scott you did it" he smiled "I did it for you" I smiled and we finished eating. I cleared the table and brought over the brownie sundaes I made. "Scott you didn't have to do this" Mitch smiled "bit I did, I did it to show you how much I love you" I replied and ate a bite of ice cream. "I don't need a fancy dinner to know that you love me" he said. We continued to talk while we finished our dessert.

I was doing the dishes when I felt hands wrap around my waist. Mitch kissed my shoulder blades and neck softly causing chills on my behalf. "Stop I'm trying to finish these" I chuckled "maybe it'll be easier if you worked shirtless" he whispered seductively "how will it be easier?" I asked "It'll be easier for me to watch you" he smirked tugging at the bottom of my shirt. I sighed and pulled my shirt off and just left it on the floor. Mitch continued to arouse me as I did the dishes. I got frustrated and spun around. I pinned Mitch against the wall and kissed him. "ohh I like it when you're rough" he whispered as his hands moved down to my pants. I swatted his hand away and whispered "I'm not convinced you want it bad enough" he rolled his eyes so I pulled him into a bedroom.

I laid naked on the bed out of breath with Mitch next to me. "that was amazing" Mitch Sighed out of breath. "I love you" I smiled "I love you too" he returned my smile and moved closer to me. He curled up close to me and closed his eyes. I wrapped my arms around him and started to drift to sleep but Wyatt was clawing at the door. "Fuck off Wyatt" I groaned and closed my eyes but he still clawed at the door. "Mitchy?" I whispered "hmm" he mumbled "I'm going to kill your cat" I whispered "ok. I don't need the cat, I just need you" he mumbled so I kissed his forehead gently. I eventually fell asleep blocking out the sound of Wyatt begging for attention on the other side of the door.


	8. The next level

**|Mitch's pov|**

I woke up alone to Wyatt rubbing against my face. "Wyatt" I groaned and sat up. I put pants on and walked out to Scott who was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. "hey Mitchy, sleep well?" Scott asked as I fixed myself a bowl of cereal. "great. what about you?" I replied as I sat down. "same, So what are we going to do today?" he smiled "I don't know what do you want to do?" he chuckled "let's go to the beach" I suggested "ok I like the beach" he smiled and got up to put his bowl in the dishwasher.

Scott and I got our swim shorts on and left for the beach. I took my shirt off and left it with our stuff and watched Scott remove his shirt. "are you sure about having your shirt off with all these people here?" I asked "I'm not going to get any skinnier" he smiled and held my hand. we walked down to the water so I decided to splash Scott.

I ran out further into the water and smiled. I got up on the first sand bar and splashed him again. He chased me again and wrapped his arms around me. I turned around, stood on my toes and kissed him. He deepened the kiss then a huge wave knocked us over. We stood up and laughed. I held his hand we walked back to our stuff.

It suddenly started pouring so we quickly gathered our stuff and ran back to the car. I looked at Scott and gave him a quick kiss before I started driving.

we got home and changed out of our wet stuff. We sat on the couch and turned on Netflix. "what do you want to watch?" I asked "let's watch spongebob" he smiled so I found SpongeBob and just chose a random episode. I didn't even pay attention to the tv. Scott and I looked at each other and kissed. Scott moved me onto his lap as we started making out. Someone Knocked on the door so Scott stopped. "Ignore it, they'll go away" I whispered so he shrugged and we went back to making out.

"hey stop that! We've got business to" Avi said scaring Scott and I. "the only thing I want to do is Mitch" Scott mumbled "that's disgusting" Kevin said "we need to start locking the door" I mumbled. "you can fuck each other later but we need to work on this album" Kirstie said so Scott and I sighed. I turned around so I was facing Kirstie, Kevin and Avi. I leaned back on Scott and listened to everyone talk. "hey Mitch, can you make me a sandwich?" Scott whispered so I nodded and went into the kitchen.

I handed Scott his sandwich and sat back on his lap. "thank you" he smiled "no problem, I'm just happy you're eating again" I whispered and everyone looked at Scott eating his sandwich "do you mind it's very uncomfortable when people watch me eat" Scott said "Scott you got over your anorexia" Avi smiled "yeah I did last night after eating a steak and ever since I've been really hungry, I have to watch what I eat because if I eat too much at a time I will puke" Scott replied then my phone rang.

 **|Scott's pov|**

Mitch's phone rang so he got up and walked into the kitchen leaving me and my sandwich alone with the others. "Ok seriously stop watching me eat it's uncomfortable" I said "sorry" they all replied Mitch walked back with a huge smile on his face. "who was on the phone?" I asked "it was our manager. Pentatonix is nominated for best grossing artist Grammy!" he cheered "oh my god that's amazing"Kevin Smiled "wait there's more, Scott and I are up for the newest Grammy. It's the mystery Grammy, we find out when they present the Grammy" Mitch smiled so I jumped up and hugged him. "this is so amazing" I smiled. "who's up for celebrating at Chipotle?" Kirstie asked "let's go" I smiled and everyone looked at Mitch and I. "you guys are missing something" Avi said "yeah maybe you should put some clothes on that aren't your pajamas and a shirt too" Kevin told us. "oh that's probably a good idea" I chuckled and went into my room.

I put basketball shorts, a tank top and my leopard print hat on and called it good. I put my shoes on and walked back out to the living room. I grabbed Mitch's hand and walked out the door.

/skip to day of Grammies\

I checked my suit and looked at Mitch in his "you look amazing" I told Mitch "aw thanks, you look amazing too" he replied and held my hand as we left for the Grammies.

We met up with everyone else before walking down the red carpet. We sat down and waited for them to call our name hopefully. I zoned out until I felt Mitch squeeze my hand. "and this year's mystery Grammy is best celebrity couple! The nominees are Scott Hoying and Mitch Grassi. Kim Kardashian and Kayne West" the host said "and the winners are...Scott Hoying and Mitch Grassi!" he announced "guys you won!" Avi cheered "come up here" the host said so Mitch stood up and dragged me up on stage.

"oh my god, this is all so surreal" I said into the microphone holding Mitch's hand tightly. "we just want to say thank you to everyone who supported us" Mitch smiled then I stuck my hand in my pocket and felt the tiny box that contains a ring for Mitch. "you know Mitch I was going to save this for afterwards but now seems like the perfect time" I said so he looked at me. I pulled the box out and got on one knee. "Mitch Grassi will you marry me?" I asked and he started tearing up. "yes Scott" he smiled with tears so I put the ring on his finger and stood up. I kissed him and everyone cheered. "thank you guys so much for supporting our relationship" I smiled and Looked at Mitch who was crying. I grabbed his hand and walked back to our seats.

"I love you so much Scott" He smiled with tears "I love you too. here's a tissue" I smiled handing him a tissue. "thanks" he chuckled and dabbed his eyes. "congratulations guys" Avi whispered "thanks" I smiled and Mitch rested his head on my shoulder and stared down at the silver and black ring on his finger. "it fits right?" I whispered "like a glove" he whispered back and laced our fingers together. Pentatonix didn't win a Grammy this year but I have something way better than a Grammy.

We walked out and everyone surrounded us. "thanks everyone" I smiled at all the people around us. We got through the crowd and saw Beyoncé. "hey guys congratulations on the award and the engagement. it was the sweetest thing I've seen in a long time" Beyoncé said and I smiled trying to stay calm. "thank you and it means a lot from you, we are huge fans of you" Mitch smiled "I know. I watch Superfruit when I'm not busy and I'm huge fans of you guys too" she replied "thank you so much but we have to go catch up with the rest of our band, We'll see you around hopefully" I smiled and walked off with Mitch. We got in the car and started freaking out.

"Beyoncé! She watches Superfruit!" Mitch fan girled as I drove "this is the best day ever. not only because Beyoncé loves Superfruit and we won a Grammy but because I have the world's best fiancé" I smiled so he grabbed my hand. We decided not to go to any of the big after parties and have our own to celebrate Mitch and I's engagement and Grammy.

We got home and started freaking out. "whoa what's going on?" Avi chuckled "Beyoncé told us in person that she is a fan of Superfruit" Mitch cheered then my phone went off. It was twitter saying Beyoncé followed and messaged me. "hey I was hoping to see you at Taylor Swift's after party where are you?" I read the message out loud and everyone looked at me stunned "invite her over, just her though" Mitch said "we are just celebrating with the band at Mitch and I's apartment. If just you want to come over that would be amazing" I read as I typed "what did she say?" Kevin asked "I gave her the address and she said she's on her way over by herself" I smiled and hugged Mitch. "can we change out of our suits, they are really hot?" I asked and everyone agreed.

I'm in my usual shorts and tank top with my hat, Mitch is in sweat pants and a t-shirt and everyone else had a combination of both. Someone knocked on the door so I answered it and saw Beyoncé standing there. "oh my god come in" I smiled and looked at her still in her Grammy dress. "this is a really nice place, do you mind if I use your bathroom to change out of my dress?" she asked "we don't mind, there's one through that bedroom and to the left" I told her so she took her bag in and I looked at Mitch.

Beyoncé walked out and looked at us. "I'm so happy you invited me, it's so nice to be away from the crowds for once and just hang out with some really cool people that aren't always trying to impress me" she smiled "well what we usually do at our little parties is sit in the living room with wine and playing Mario Party ten on Wii U" Mitch smiled being completely calm "oh I've wanted to play that but I never have the time and I can't carry a Wii U every where go" she smiled "well I will get the wine and Mitch will set up the game" I smiled and walked into the kitchen. Beyoncé is walking around my apartment in sweat pants and a t-shirt and we are about to play Mario with her. "Avi" I hissed so he walked over "we are out of wine. can you go pick some up? I'll give you the money for it" I asked "yeah that's fine. I'll get two bottles since there's six of us" he replied and I handed him a one hundred dollar bill. "get a bottle of red and a bottle of white" I told him so he nodded and grabbed his keys. "I'll get some too" he said but I told him to wait. "hey Avi is going to go pick up some wine, we are out what do you like?" I asked Beyoncé "oh if you don't have wine I'm fine with soda or water. anyways always drink wine at every party I go to so just soda or water" she smiled "what kind of soda do you like?" I asked "anything is fine" she smiled so I looked at Avi. "one bottle of wine and a large pack of " he said so I nodded.

I sat on the floor next to Mitch and smiled "is anyone else hot?" I asked "yeah it is a little hot in here" Kevin replied "take your shirt off if your hot" Mitch smiled so I shrugged. I took my shirt off and stood up. "Scott can you put mine in my room?" Mitch asked "yeah" I smiled and took his shirt. "oh my gosh Scott how are you so skinny?" Beyoncé asked "I used to be anorexic after Mitch and I almost died in a car accident" I confessed "wow, I'm so sorry that happened" she frowned a little and I just threw Mitch and I's shirts on my bed.

I sat next to Mitch and looked at him. "Mitchy?" I asked "yes?" he smiled "I wanna kiss" I whined so he leaned over and connected our lips. "I love you" I smiled "I love you too" he returned my smile. "are we going to be Grassi or Hoying?" I asked "both. Scott and Mitch Grassi-Hoying" he replied "both I like it. speaking of Grassi-Hoying" I smiled looking at Wyatt who came running out of the bedroom. "hey Wyatt, when I first saw you I wanted a cat just like you" Beyoncé said and I looked at her amazed. Wyatt started walking across Beyoncé's shoulders and jumped onto Mitch. "hey Wyatt. are you being good today?" Mitch asked petting Wyatt causing him to purr.

We all sat around the living room talking and playing Mario Party like we are all life long friends. Five of us are and it just felt like we've known Beyoncé all our lives. "bye guys. I'll text you. we can hang out before my tour I hope" Beyoncé smiled "bye we had a great time hanging out with you" I smiled and watched her leave. "We are off too. see you two tomorrow" Avi said and left along with everyone else. I locked the door and carried Mitch to my room. "I'm hungry for some of my new fiancé's cock" I smirked "I couldn't have said it any better myself" Mitch replied and pulled my head down so our lips met.

our kissing got sloppier as I started tugging at the rim of Mitch's sweat pants. He pulled away and smirked. He pulled my shorts off and my underwear fell with them. he closed his lips around my cock and started sucking. He took all of my cock into his mouth and gagged a little. I smirked at him and pulled his pants off. I licked my lips at the sight of his already hard cock. He laid flat on the bed so I moved over him and kissed him. I kissed his jawline and left a dark hickey on his neck. I trailed down his chest and started giving him a blowjob. "Mmm Scott I want you in my ass" he moaned softly causing a smirk from me. He spread his legs apart and I slowly pushed into his ass. I moved slowly at first then sped up. Mitch moaned loudly as I thrusted into him. I felt my stomach clench before my warm seed shot into Mitch's ass. I moaned quietly as I pulled out and Mitch sucked me off. I laid on the bed out of breath so Mitch did the same to me. When he finished we laid together and fell asleep.

We got to rehearsals and everyone looked at us. "Called it" Avi said "what?" I asked confused "nice matching hickies and we can obviously tell your sore because you did each other last night" Kevin said. I looked at Mitch who is blushing. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his neck. "you are adorable when you blush" I smiled causing his cheeks to turn a darker shade of red. I poked his sides causing him to jump. "no, don't tickle me I'm sore enough" he whined "you're all mine so you're getting tickled" I said with an evil smirk so he tried to squirm out of my arms. I poked his sides more and started tickling him. he laughed so hard he ended up on the floor. "ok love birds we have to rehearse" Kirstie said so I helped Mitch up. "I love your laugh, that's why I tickle you" I whispered to Mitch. "I hate being tickled" he said "I know but you love me" I smiled "that's debatable" he chuckled "wow" I said hurtfully. "I'm kidding I love you more than anything in the world" he smiled "I love you too" I returned his smile and we started rehearsing.


	9. Fights

**|Mitch's pov|**

"Scott Scott Scott Scott Scott Scott Scott Scott!" I giggled as I ran to Scott "Wow, you're hyper. what's up?" he chuckled "I love you" I giggled "I love you too but stop drinking so much coffee and red bull" he smiled and looked at his phone. I sat next to him and kissed his neck. "stop it, not here" he chuckled. we are in the process of shooting a music video so we are on the couch in the dressing room. I shrugged and gave him a hickey anyways. "Mitch, I better not have a hickey" he whined and used his phone camera to look at his neck. "great because a hickey is attractive" he said sarcastically "you're mine you just gotta look good for me" I said with a cheesy smile. "but I always look to you" he whined "exactly because you are perfect" I smiled "I'm not perfect. perfect is a paradox" he replied "you're very hard to give a compliment to" I frowned "I know" he smiled "ok you two let's go" Avi said so we walked over to the place we are filming the video.

I stood in the middle of the room tired as fuck and jumped when I felt arms around my waist. "caffeine crash?" Scott whispered "yeah" I yawned and leaned back on him. Scott let go of me and laid across the couch. he took up the whole couch so I just laid facing him on top of him. I watched Scott fall asleep so I fell asleep too.

Someone blew an air horn scaring Scott and I causing our heads to bang against each other. "mother fucker" Scott groaned so I looked to see Kevin Avi and Kirstie standing there laughing their asses off. "fuck you guys" I groaned and laid my head on Scott's chest. "that's what you get for sleeping on the job" Kirstie laughed "I have so many things I can hold against you right now that will make you stop laughing and piss you off" I said "sure you do" she chuckled "well first off you fucked my fiancé after telling me to leave the apartment because he was pissed off at me. You made him question his sexuality and you called him a fuckboy after he refused to secretly date you because he's gay" I said standing up. "wow that's messed up" Kevin said and Kirstie stormed off. "that all happened?" Avi asked and Scott nodded. "well you really pissed her off" Kevin said and they left. I laid back on Scott's chest and smiled at him. "we have a wedding to plan soon" he smiled and kissed me.

Scott and I were just messing around instead of singing our parts and everyone was getting really mad. "hey stop messing around, we need to get this done" Kirstie said "why do I have to listen to you?" Scott groaned "Scott she's right so stop screwing around with Mitch and get to where you're supposed to be" Kevin commanded "wow, why is he being treated like a child?" I asked "because you two are acting like drunk gay slutty children" Avi said and Scott walked up to him. "What?" Scott growled "You're acting like gay slutty children" Avi smirked then Scott punched him in the face. Avi swung back and they started fighting. "Scott! Avi! Stop!" Kevin yelled so I ran up and grabbed Scott from behind and Kevin did the same with Avi.

I pulled Scott and looked at his black eye, bloody nose and bleeding lip. "Why did you punch him?" I asked cleaning him up. "I'm tired of taking shit from everyone" he said "Scott it doesn't matter what people say about us. I love you and know that you love me just as much maybe more, that's all that matters" I told him calmly. "guys we are just going to finish this tomorrow" Kevin sighed poking his head in. "Ok we'll see you tomorrow" I replied and grabbed my bag. I held Scott's hand and we walked out. Someone punched me in the back of the head then Scott let go of my hand. I turned around dizzily and saw Avi. "that's it. You can beat me up but you will not fucking hurt my fiancé!" Scott yelled and tackled Avi. I stood up dizzily but fell back down.

"Mitch are you ok?" Kirstie asked "no" I said and She helped me up. Kirstie helped me to the dressing room and sat me on the couch. "here drink some water" She said handed me a water bottle. I drank some of the water and laid down on the couch. I fell asleep with a really bad head ache.

"Mitchy? Hey let's go home?" I heard someone whisper so I looked over to see Scott looking worse than before. I nodded and tried to stand up. "I can stand up, I'm really dizzy" I told Scott quietly. "ok, I'll carry you" he said then Avi walked in. "hey Scott, I'm really sorry for that" Avi apologized "it's ok , I hit you first. You deserved the second one" Scott chuckled "Mitch I'm sorry. Are you ok?" Avi asked "no" I groaned "I'm really sorry. I hope you feel better tomorrow" he said "thanks and please don't get me mixed in a fight between you and Scott" I smiled slightly "I think that's the last time Scott and I will be beating each other up" He chuckled "it was the first time we've ever physically fought but no we know just walk away because we are both really strong" Scott said and I leaned on his chest. "Scott I want to go home" I whined "ok we are headed that way" he replied and adjusted me in his arms.

We got out to the parking lot and paparazzi surrounded us. I groaned and tightly closed my eyes. the noise of a bunch of people hurts. "what's wrong with Mitch?" Someone asked. "He was punched now please leave us alone he needs to get home" Scott replied and the people got louder causing tears to drip down my face. "Scott my head hurts a lot" I told him "I know and I'm trying to get you home" he told me an I buried my head in his chest.

 **|Scott's pov|**

I tried to get through the crowd of paparazzi but they had Mitch and surrounded. Mitch is in so much pain he's crying so I need to get him home or to the hospital. "Hey!" I heard Kirstie scream so everyone looked at her. "Leave them alone, Mitch is in pain and needs to get home!" Kevin yelled but nothing happened. "Mitchy can you try to walk?" I asked and he nodded. I set him down gently and held his hand. "Hey leave them alone. if you want your questions answered ask us!" Avi yelled so the crowd shrank a little. "Please let us through he needs to get to a doctor" I said and tried to walk through holding Mitch's hand. Mitch collapsed on the pavement and I freaked out. "Avi!" I screamed so he got through "call the ambulance" I told him about to cry.

The ambulance got here and a few cops got here too. The cops forced the paparazzi to leave and the ambulance took Mitch. I drove to the hospital with tears filling my eyes. I got out of the car and walked in. I found Mitch and he was still unconscious. "we are going to give him a CAT scan to see if he has a concussion" a nurse said so I nodded. "is there anyone we can contact for him. parents, family or friends?" the nurse asked "His family lives in Texas and I'm the closest one to him" I told her "ok what's your relation to him?" she asked "fiancé. If you watched the Grammies we won best celebrity couple and I proposed to him then" I told her. "I knew you looked familiar" she smiled and took Mitch down the hall to a smallish room with a large white machine inside.

Mitch is back in the small hospital room and we are just waiting for his results. I sat by Mitch's bed holding his hand just looking at him peacefully sleeping. "Scott?" Mitch said faintly "hey Mitchy how do you feel?" I asked "my head hurts" he smiled slightly "well you got a CAT scan already and we are waitin to find out if you got a concussion" I explained "I love you" he said "I love you too" I smiled. "We have Mitch's results and he has a concussion" the nurse said "yay two in the past four months" Mitch said sarcastically. "well you need to rest, take pain killers every two to four hours and avoid hanging upside down, running, loud noises, large crowds and yelling" the nurse said "ok I will make sure he does that" I told her "well you can go now" she smiled but Mitch still couldn't walk. "the dizziness should go away within the next day or two. it's different for everyone" she said so I picked up Mitch bridal style.

We got home and I laid Mitch in his bed. "do you want your pajamas?" I asked so he nodded. I grabbed Mitch's green pajama pants and he took his pants off. I helped him into his pajamas. I left him shirtless because why not? "Scott?" he said "yeah?" I asked before I left. "I want to cuddle" he yawned so I shrugged and pulled my shirt and shoes off. I laid next to him and he curled up close to me. "I love you Mitchell Coby Michael Grassi" I whispered "I love you too Scott Richard Hoying" he smiled and closed his eyes. I kissed his forehead softly and held him close to me.

I woke up to someone knocking on the door so I carefully moved away from Mitch and answered it. I opened the door to see Kevin, Kirstie and Avi. "hey we just wanted to make sure Mitch is ok" Avi said "he's asleep now. he has a concussion but he's fine" I told them and invited them in. I went to close the bedroom door so we wouldn't bother Mitch but he was awake. "hey did I wake you up?" I asked "yeah but who's here?" he asked "Kevin, Kirstie and Avi to see if you're ok" I smiled "I wanna talk to them" he said "do you want to go to the couch or them to come in here?" I asked "carry me" he smiled so I picked him up.

I sat on the couch with Mitch on my lap. Mitch looked at my hand and started playing with my fingers. "Mitch I'm really sorry" Avi said "it's fine but now we have to postpone our video because I can barely walk and I have a long list of things I can't do" Mitch said "I feel really bad now" Avi said. "well what are we going to do now?" Kirstie asked "I could do Mitch" I mumbled "not while I have a concussion" Mitch said "that's nasty, I'm going to stop coming over" Kevin said "yeah but if we leave them home alone too long then they will never get out of bed or each other" Kirstie chuckled and Mitch looked at her like she's crazy.

"so when's your wedding?" Avi asked "we don't know yet. we haven't started planning it yet" I replied "I need to find a best man or best maid or what ever because I'm marrying my best friend" Mitch sighed "You have three more best friends right here" Kevin said "we know that" I chuckled "what if we invited Beyoncé?" Mitch asked "no she has better things to do other than watch us get married" I mumbled and kissed his neck and back. I left like five or six hickies on his neck and back. "hey we better run, it's ind of late" Kirstie said so Kevin and Avi left with her.

An hour after they left someone knocked on the door. "to the door!" Mitch laughed so I left him on the couch and answered the door. I was surprised to see my parents and Mitch's parents standing there. "Oh my god. what are you doing here?" I smiled and invited them in. "Mitch our parents are here" I told him as his parents appeared behind me. he stood up and tried to walk over but of course he started to fall so I quickly ran over and caught him. "what was that?" Mitch's dad asked "I was punched today and I have a bad concussion so I can barely walk without getting extremely dizzy and falling over" Mitch said while holding me to keep him up.

"do you guys want wine, coffee, water anything?" I asked "no we are fine" my mom replied "let's sit down" Mitch said so I sat down and pulled him onto my lap. "We saw the Grammies and want to know why you didn't tell us sooner" My mom asked "we've been extremely busy with music videos, writing songs and a bunch of other stuff we haven't really had time to plan our person lives and talk to our friends" I explained "well you guys sound like you're having a lot of fun" my dad smiled "it is a lot of fun working with our best friends" I smiled "Scott" Mitch whined "Mitch" I mocked him "we should all go out to eat" he suggested "yeah that sounds great" Mitch's mom smiled "well you still have to get dressed" I told him so he stood up. He stood there for a second and caught his balance. "Scott you gave him hickies?" Mitch's dad asked "do you not see this dark purple spot on my neck that he gave me?" I replied and helped Mitch get dressed.

We found a restaurant and got seated. "have you started planning your wedding yet?" my dad asked "no, we've been busy like we said earlier" I sighed and looked at Mitch who seems dazed. "Mitch are you ok?" his mom asked "yeah, Scott do you have some advil?" he asked so I reached in my pocket and pulled out the little bottle of advil I carry around for Mitch. "thanks" he smiled slightly and took the medicine. I laced Mitch and I's fingers together. he leaned on my shoulder and sighed "I'm so tired" he groaned "you look tired sweetie, maybe we shouldn't have agreed to come out to eat" Mitch's mom said "no, I wanted to have a nice dinner with you guys because we haven't seen you in like four or five years" Mitch said then the waiter brought our food out. we ate and I kept an eye on Mitch.

We finished dinner and I had to carry Mitch out. "what hotel are you guys staying in?" I asked Mitch and I's parents. "we actually couldn't get a flight and a hotel on the same day so we had to come a day early in order to get our hotel tomorrow" mom said "oh wow well where were you planning on staying tonight?" I asked "my brother's friend was going to let us stay at his place" she said "stay with us tonight. we have an air mattress and I'll sleep with Mitch tonight" I insisted "are you sure. we wouldn't want to take over your room" she asked "I'm sure. you're my mom I would do anything to make sure you had a comfortable, safe place to sleep because you dealt with me for eighteen years and I'm pretty sure I was a pain in the ass" I chuckled then looked at Mitch who I completely forgot I was still carrying. I noticed he was quietly crying so I kissed his head. "oh baby are you ok?" his mom asked and he shook his head no. "let's go to bed" I said and carried him to his room.

I helped Mitch change into his pajamas and he curled up in a ball on his bed. "Scott?" he sniffled "what's up?" I asked and sat next to him in bed. "I love you" he said "I love you too, Mitch" I smiled and changed into my pajama's. I laid next to Mitch and held him close to me. I didn't fall asleep until I knew he was asleep.

 **|Scott's Mom's pov|**

I woke up and went to go check on the boys. I quietly opened the door and looked at them asleep together. I pulled out my phone and took a picture of them. Scott moved and looked at me. "mom" he groaned and checked his phone for the time. "sorry" I whispered and left.

A few minutes later Scott and Mitch came out of their room and ate breakfast. "Scott what do we have to do today?" Mitch asked "Avi texted me and we have to started writing some new songs, Kirstie needs help with costumes fir our next video, we need to find a location for our next video, we need to plan our next Superfruit video, we also need some groceries, we have to work on getting all the parts correct for our covers, we need to discuss photo shoots and we have to come up with the art for album four cover" Scott said checking his phone. "ok. well let's go get dressed and we can start with writing some new stuff so invite Kirstie, Kevin and Avi over" Mitch said. "wow you guys are busy and this is this week?" I asked "nope that list was just for today" Scott replied and I looked at them as they went to the bedroom.

 **|Mitch's pov|**

I grabbed my IPad and sat on the couch along with Kirstie, Kevin, Avi and Scott. "ok what about this for the beat?" Kevin asked and started beat boxing. "yes. that will work" we all agreed then we just went around and wrote a song. "ok now we need to discuss costume for I need your love" Kirstie said pulling up some ideas on her IPad. We Scrolled through and found one we all liked."covers. we have Bang Bang, Sugar, Sleeping with a friend, Classic and Stay with me" I said "start with Stay with me and work that list backwards" Avi said.

We finished everything by seven o'clock at night which really good time. only eleven hours straight of work. "well we came out here to spend time with you guys but you're extremely busy" my mom said "yeah we told we are busy all the time" I said and flopped down onto the couch. "hey Scott it's only seven do you want to start looking at wedding plans and stuff?" I asked "of course" he smiled and pulled out his IPad. we discussed wedding plans for about an hour before we got hungry. "I'm just going to make a frozen pizza" Scott yawned and pulled a pizza out of the freezer. "when are you guys not working?" Scott's mom asked "we don't have days off. we have to constantly work on songs for the album, music videos and a bunch of other stuff because we've made it in the music business and it's not like a job at some fast food place or a doctor or a lawyer, you can't just call in sick and chill on the couch" Scott said and set the oven timer. "ok well will we be able to spend more than just an hour before you guys go to bed with you or are we going to have to just sit around watching you guys work?" my dad asked "dad you don't get it. we got into a car accident, Scott's situation and my concussion we are playing a huge game of catch up. It's as simple as just walking on stage and singing or sitting in chairs and singing" I snapped. "you would have more time for family if you would've been a doctor" he mumbled "I know you didn't like that I turned out to be gay, I know you wanted me to be a doctor and I know that you didn't like when I skipped my high school graduation for the sing off and Pentatonix is family. blood doesn't make a family, love does" I told him "don't take to your father like that" he growled "I'm twenty two I will say what ever the fuck I want to who ever I want" I snapped and he raised his arm and punched me. I fell to the floor in pain and Scott rushed over. "get out, all of you just leave. you made a huge mistake of coming here" Scott said and my dad stormed out. "Mitch let me see where he punched you" Scott said so I looked at him and revealed my eye that is turning a dark purple. "Mitch are you ok?" my mom asked "leave me alone" I cried "get out" Scott growled so everyone left. Scott locked the door and came back over to me.

I laid on the floor sobbing in pain. "come here" Scott said and pulled me close to him. Scott picked me up and carried me to the couch. I curled up in a ball and cried as he walked to the kitchen. He brought me a soda, a piece of pizza and an advil. "I'm so sorry that happened" he said "it wasn't your fault" I sniffled and finished the pizza. I looked at Scott and he kissed me. he took the cup out of my hand and set it on the coffee table. I laid back on the couch and he hovered over me. "I love you" I whispered seductively and he kissed me again. I took his shirt off of him and admired his shirtless body. he took mine off and sat me up a little. He connected our lips again. I ran my tongue across his bottom lip asking for entrance. He opened his mouth allowing access. I moaned quietly into the kiss causing a smile from Scott. I pulled back for air and smiled. I crawled onto Scott's lap and continued to make out with him. He grabbed my ass causing another moan from me. "I want you" I whispered feeling his boner poke my ass. He smirked and took his pants off. I smirked and enjoyed naked Scott. Naked Scott is much more fun than dressed Scott.


	10. the wedding

**|Scott's pov|**

I'm so nervous. I'm getting married in literally ten minutes. We decided to get married on October tenth because we met when we were ten and it's the tenth day of the tenth month. "hey Scott, you look nervous" Avi chuckled "I am extremely nervous" I replied then I was pushed out to walk up to my spot.

I stood at the alter nervously waiting for my soon to be husband to walk through those doors. The doors opened and Mitch appeared with his dad at his side. I smiled and started tearing up. "you look incredible" I whispered as Mitch stood next to me. "you do too" he smiled then the priest started talking.

"do you Mitchell Coby Michael Grassi take Scott to be your wedded husband?" the priest asked "I do" he smiled "Do you Scott Richard Hoying take Mitch to be your wedded husband?" the priest asked "I do" I smiled "the rings" the priest said so my nephew walked up with the rings. I took the ring that said my name and Mitch took the one that said his name. we said the thing about the rings then slid the rings on each other's fingers. "you may kiss" the priest said so I grabbed Mitch's hips and pulled him close to me. I kissed him and everyone clapped. "I now present mister and mister Grassi-Hoying" the priest said and I pulled away from Mitch. I held Mitch's hand and we walked to the back to sign the papers. We took some pictures then went to the reception.

We got to the location and everyone cheered. "hey congratulations" my aunt smiled "thanks" I smiled and looked at Mitch. "let's go out back and look at the view" he said so I agreed and went out back. "it's so beautiful" Mitch sighed "nothing is as beautiful as you" I smiled so he looked up at me. I planted a soft kiss on his lips and smiled. "I love you" I said "I love you too" he replied then Kevin walked out. "hey guys come inside. Kirstie, Avi and I have something for you" Kevin said so Mitch and I walked inside.

We sat down and looked at Kevin, Avi and Kirstie in the middle of the dance floor all with microphones. They started singing and I gasped. When they finished I stood up and hugged them. "for those of you who don't know but that was the very first song Scott and I performed together when we were ten years old" Mitch said into the microphone. I smiled at him then they put the microphones up. We ate and danced the rest of the night and it was the best night of my life.

I wrapped my arms around Mitch from behind and rested my chin on his shoulder. "how's my husband?" I asked "very tired" he yawned causing me to chuckle slightly. well we have this last dance together then we can go home. of course if you're so tired you won't have the energy to enjoy your husband tonight" I whispered seductively "I'm never too tired do have some fun" he smirked then we were told to get on the dance floor for the last dance.

We got back to our apartment and I carried Mitch to my room. I dropped him on the bed and crawled on top of him. we started making out and that soon lead to sex which by the way was the best sex I've ever had.

I woke up next to Mitch and smiled at him. I kissed his forehead softly and his eyes fluttered open. "good morning my sexy husband" I smiled "good morning my perfect husband" he smiled with his eyes closed. "what are we going to do today?" I asked "work, like usual because we still have to catch up on the album that comes out in December" he mumbled "you have a point" I sighed and flopped back down next to him. "when are we going to make one of the bedrooms our bedroom?" I asked "tomorrow we can move all your stuff in here since I have the larger closet and room" he replied "what are we going to do with the spare bedroom then?" I asked "we could make it a guest room and maybe later on we can adopt a child" he smiled then my phone went off. "it's Avi" I told Mitch "what did he say?" Mitch asked "Hey newlyweds, sorry to ruin your day but we need you here at the studio to record" I read out loud. "well I guess we better go" Mitch yawned and sat up.

We got to the studio and sat around the recording booth. "I'm tired" I yawned "what did you do last night that kept you up so late?" Kevin asked "Mitch" I said "what about him?" Kevin asked "dumb ass he did Mitch last night" Kirstie chuckled "oh I get it" Kevin said and Mitch stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you" I smiled looking up at him. He kissed me and I messed it up when I yawned "I love you too" Mitch chuckled.

 **|Mitch's pov|**

We finished recording for today so I walked over and laid across Scott's lap. "hey we have to film a Superfruit video when we get home" Scott said "I know" I mumbled and closed my eyes. I fell asleep on the couch with my head in Scott's lap.

"Mitchy, let's go home" Scott whispered so I sat up. "ok" I smiled slightly and stood up.

"now it's time for weekly obsessions!" Scott cheered as we filmed our video. "what's your weekly obsession Scott?" I asked "my husband. well he's my life obsession" he smiled "awe babe that's funny because my husband is my weekly and life obsession" I smiled. "Mitch and I got married!" Scot announced "we promise we are being one hundred percent serious. there was nothing sarcastic in that" I assured. and Scott leaned over and kissed me. "goodbye" we sang in unison and stopped the camera.

Scott looked at me then started tickling me. "Scott! St-stop!" I laughed. I fell off the couch and just laid on the floor laughing. Scott laid on the couch and hung his head off close to mine. he got lower and connected our lips. I smiled and he got off the couch. He held my hands and straddled me as we made out on the floor.

"hey gu- we chose the wrong time to come over" Kevin said so Scott rolled off of me and just laid on the floor smiling like a retard. "Scott help me up" I whined so he stood up and helped him up. "why were you on the floor?" Avi asked "why do you keep walking into our apartment with out asking?" I asked "because the door was unlocked and we did knock" Kirstie said "well he was tickling me and I fell off the couch" I told them. "ok now we would like to know why you keep walking in on us making out and why you are here right now?" Scott asked "well since you two were busy sucking each other's faces off you didn't answer your phones so we could tell you about an interview we have tomorrow with Hollywire" Avi said "ok that's all?" I asked "yeah pretty much" Kevin said "ok now leave I'd like to have some alone time with my husband with out you guys interrupting" I said pushing them out the door and locking it behind them.

Scott pulled me into his bedroom and pinned me on the bed. He held my hands above my head and connected our lips. I moaned into the kiss causing Scott to smile. Well you should know what happens next.

We are now at the interview and it's on top of a roof. "oh my god I'm sweaty, I'm going to look like a hot sweaty mess and it's not going to be pretty" I whined "you always look good, sweaty or not" Scott said "you're just saying that" I said "nope, in my eyes you are perfect" he smiled "thanks. I love you" I smiled "I love you too" he returned my smile and kissed me. "no, stop that" Kevin said "we need to carry a spray bottle around so every time they are about to make out just spray them" Avi said "you spray me with anything I will fucking break your arm" I threatened then the host walked out. "hey guys so are you ready?" the host asked "yeah" we all nidded and they started filming.

"hey guys I'm here with the wonderful Pentatonix. can everyone just recap since last time you were here your names" the host smiled "I'm Mitch" I smiled

"Scott"

"Kevin"

"Kirstie"

"Avi"

everyone said their names then the host looked at Scott and I. "so I need to clear something up first" she said "OK" so we nodded "we got this picture of Scott and Mitch before we started filming and what is going on between you two?" she asked "we actually got married two days ago" Scott smiled "oh really?" the host asked "yes. We are now Scott and Mitch Grassi-Hoying" I smiled and tilted my head back to look at Scott because he's behind me. "you're adorable" Scott smiled "I'm sweaty and look like a sweaty mess" I said "you look fine" Scott insisted. "let's ignore them and crop them out of this before they start making out" Kevin said "we don't just make out in random public places" I argued. "ok, ok let's stop talking about Mitch and I making out" Scott said so we all looked at the host. "we are going to do a rapid fire round of questions. you just say what ever comes to mind when I ask the question or say a word" she explained. so we nodded.

"ready here we go, love" the host said "Mitch" Scott said "Scott" I said "Scomiche" Kevin said "boys" Kirstie said "family?" Avi said confused "something you wish you were holding" the host said "My cat" Avi said "my blankets in bed" Kirstie replied "my cello" Kevin said "Mitch" Scott said "I can fix that" I smiled then stood up and sat on Scott's lap. "Wyatt. our cat" I answered the question. "something you want to drink" the host said "Water" Avi replied "coffee" Kirstie said "tea" Kevin smiled "I can't say" Scott smirked "oh I like what you're thinking" I told Scott. "I can't say either" I added with a smirk. "ewe y'all are nasty" Kevin said and we finished answering all the questions.

When the interview was over Scott started tickling me. "no, stop, Scott!" I laughed and tried to squirm out of his grip. I fell and hit my head on the corner of a metal chair and felt blood drip down my face. "oh my god Mitch I'm so sorry" Scott apologized then a paramedic walked over. "he needs stitches so take him to the hospital" the paramedic said and I started freaking out. "Mitch calm down. they don't hurt, I promise" Scott said trying to calm me down. He walked me out to the car and drove me to the hospital.

The doctor came in with a needle and thread. I squeezed Scott's hand tightly as the doctor cleaned the cut on my head. I let tears slide down my cheeks as he stabbed the needle into my Skin and sewed up my head. They put a bandage on my head covering the stitches and I was fine to go home. "I'm sorry Mitchy" Scott said "it's ok I still love you" I smiled slightly and we went home.

I laid in bed and fell asleep not having any idea what Scott was doing. I heard a loud bang from the living room then what sounded like a gun shit so I got up and saw...


	11. tour

**|Mitch's pov|**

I walked out to the living room to see someone tried to rob us and shot Scott. "Scott!" I screeched and found something to help stop the bleeding in his arm. I held pressure on his arm and called the ambulance. "The ambulance is on it's way" I told Scott with tears dripping down my cheeks. "I love you" Scott said weakly "I love you too" I sniffled. I held his hand and tried to stop the bleeding while we waited for the ambulance to get here.

I'm at the hospital pacing across the waiting room waiting for news on Scott. "Mitch, sit down people are staring at you like your crazy" Avi said "I don't want to sit down. I need to know if Scott's ok" I said "hey just come sit down" Kirstie said then a nurse walked out. "family of Scott Grassi-Hoying" the nurse said so I walked over followed by Kirstie, Avi and Kevin. "um are you all relatives of Scott?" she asked "I'm his husband and thy are our best friends. His family lives in Texas" I explained "ok well I guess follow me" she said so we all followed her.

"what happened with Scott? Is his arm ok?" I asked "well the bullet damaged the major blood vessel in his arm and all of the nerves so his arm is useless and we removed it because with no blood flow to the arm it would get infected and started to decay on his body" the nurse explained and I burst into tears. "Hey Mitch he's ok" Kevin said "is he awake?" I asked "he might be, you may go see him" the nurse said and lead us to his room.

I walked in and saw it was his right arm so I went to find a nurse. "Scott Grassi-Hoying, his arm had to be amputated. where's his wedding ring?" I asked "oh I apologize for that. we made sure to take it off before the surgery. here it is" she smiled handing me a small plastic bag with Scott's ring in it. "thank you" I sighed and walked back to Scott.

I was surprised to see him awake. "hey Scott" I said weakly trying not to cry. "what happened to my arm?" he asked "the bullet damaged your major blood vessel and nerves so they had to amputate it" I said holding back tears. "where's my ring?" he asked causing me to smile a little. "right here. they took it off if you because you don't have your right arm" I explained and grabbed his hand. I slid the ring on his finger. "I love you, Scott" I smiled "I love you too, Mitch" he returned my smile.

}/1 month later\\{

Scott got his stitches removed yesterday so he is done going to the hospital. I hope. "Hey, Scotty" I smiled and hugged him. "hey Mitchy" he sighed frustrated. "what are you working on?" I asked looking down at the paper he had. "I'm trying to work on my hand writing since I was right handed so I have to work on writing and mostly it's my signature I'm trying to get right" he said and tried again. "try tracing your signature from before. you just have to learn all this again" I told him. "that is a good idea, I'll go print out a picture of my signature that one of the fans posted" he said and got up.

Scott sat back down at the table and started tracing his signature. I wrapped my arms around him from behind and smiled. I watched him work on his signature for hours before he could finally sign his name. "you got the important thing down now what else do you want to work on?" I asked "well I need to know how to write a letter words other than my name and being back in preschool would really help" he replied "I could run to the book store and get you a hand writing book" I suggested. "Actually that would really help" he said "ok, do you want to go with me?" I asked "no, I'll stay here and work on trying to write" he sighed. "ok well I will be right back" I smiled and kissed him before I left.

I went to the kids section of the store and looked around for the writing books. "hello sir, can I help you find something?" A lady smiled "yeah, I'm looking for hand writing books" I told her "oh you have a child?" she asked as I followed her "no, it's for my husband. he lost his arm and has to learn to write with the other hand now" I explained "oh wow" she said and showed me the hand writing books. "thanks" I smiled and grabbed one of the books. I paid and went back home.

I went to give Scott the book but he fell asleep while trying to write something down. I smiled and set the book down. "hey, babe. why don't you go laid down" I suggested so he nodded and stood up. He laid down in our bed and closed his eyes. I laid next to him and laced our fingers together. "I love you" he mumbled "I love you too" I smiled and decided to take a nap too.

we are packing for our tour and I can tell Scott is having a lot of trouble. "Hey Scott, can you grab that box of food?" Kevin asked "yeah" Scott replied and managed to pick up the box that contains our snacks for the bus. he got out to the bus but dropped the box and spilled everything every where. "Fuck!" he yelled in frustration and ran his fingers through his hair impatiently. "I can't do a fucking thing with out messing it up" he growled throwing the food back in the box. "it's ok Scott, you're just getting used to doing stuff on handed. nobody is going to get mad at you for dropping something or messing up" I told him calmly. He nodded and threw the last bag of chips in the box. I grabbed the box and put it on the bus.

I walked out and hugged Scott who is really frustrated. "It's ok. you'll get better at stuff. It just takes time" I assured him "I love you so much Mitch. thanks for helping me through everything. I couldn't ask for anyone better to call my husband" He smiled "I love you too and I wouldn't let you have anyone else even if you tried" I smiled. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him before walking off to get more stuff on the bus.

 **|Scott's pov|**

We got everything on the bus and we are now on our way to our first venue in Washington. We all just sat around in the back drinking and celebrating our tour. Mitch is on my lap and a little drunk. "Mitch you don't need to be hung over for our first show" I chuckled and took his drink away from him. He turned to e and kissed me. I closed my eyes and kissed back. I ran my tongue across Mitch's bottom lip begging for entrance so he allowed. He rocked his hips on my lap causing me to moan and him to smirk. "Hello, we don't need live gay porn" Avi said so I pulled away from Mitch.

I moved Mitch off of my lap but he still was really sexual. He kissed my neck and left a hickey. "Mitch go take a nap" I told him. "I want you though" he whined "if you're not drunk" I said and he groaned. "go take a nap" I commanded "fine" he huffed and walked to his bunk. "please don't do that again" Kevin said "we are married what else are we supposed to do other than each other?" I asked "go on walks, go shopping, explore the city" Kirstie suggested "go to the movies, write a song, bake something" Avi added "try to learn to dance, play with your cat, get a hair cut" Kevin added on to the list. "ok now you're just insulting me" I said then the bus stopped. "hey why'd we stop?" I asked the driver "we are in Washington at the venue" he replied so I woke Mitch up.

We walked into the venue and started to set up. "Scott can you grab that mic stand?" Ester asked so I handed her the mic stand. "hey Scott can you bring me the ladder?" another crew member asked so I walked over and grabbed the yellow ladder. I made it halfway across stage before it fell off the stage. "son of a bitch" I said and stormed off. I walked into the dressing room and sat on the couch and cried silently.

"Scott what's wrong?" Mitch asked "I feel fucking useless. I can't do anything" I cried "you're not useless, I promise. you can do anything you put your mind to, it just takes practice and you can still sing" he smiled so I hugged him. "Why Mitch?" I asked "why what?" he asked "why did you marry me? you could have someone so much better that can do so much more than me" I cried "Scott you're perfect. nobody is better than you and I know you can do so much. I fell in love with you because you believe that you can do anything you set your mind to" He explained "I love you, I never want to loose you" I sniffled "I love you too and I will never let you go" He replied then we went out to sound check.

We are now about to start the show and I'm extremely nervous. The lights turned on revealing our silhouettes and we started singing. we walked down the stairs and me being the dumb ass I am tripped on the last step and fell on my ass. I got up and Mitch walked over. I wish I could hold his hand but of course I have to hold my mic. Instead he gave me a quick hug and continued singing. "hey Scott, are you ok?" Avi asked after we finished the song. "yeah" I nodded holding back tears. "welcome to our first show on our tour" Mitch smiled and I set my mic on the mic stand. I sighed and fixed my in ears. I could tell everyone was staring at me. "Scott what happened to your arm?" A fan in the front row shouted and everyone started asking too. "someone broke into Mitch and I's apartment and when the guys saw me he shot me. the bullet damaged the major blood vessel in my arm so I had to get my arm amputated" I explained then Mitch walked over and hugged me. "I love you" he whispered and let go of me. We finished our show and went back to the bus.

I laid on the couch and stared at the ceiling. I have no idea what to do with my life. I have no idea where to begin my one armed life and where to end my old one. I could start working out and being one of those really strong buff people with only one arm. sure let's try that. I can start running and doing push ups and other stuff. Let's see if I can do push ups. No, not here right now. "hey babe what are you thinking about?" Mitch asked moving my legs so he could sit next to me. "push ups and trying to work out" I said "well I can help you if you want to do push ups. support you with a blanket or towel and you can do some push ups" he said "I could barely do push ups with two arms, I don't think I can do them with one arm" I said "well you've changed so let's change that" he smiled and grabbed a blanket. "On the floor he commanded so I groaned and laid on the floor.

Mitch put the towel under my stomach and held me up by holding both ends of the towel. "go down" he said so I went down and almost fell on my face but Mitch prevented that. "keep going you'll get better at them" he said so I did more. I got better as I got used to it. "try sit ups" Kevin suggested so I rolled over and Mitch held my feet. I did like thirty and laid on the floor out of breath. "we will go on a run tomorrow and see what else you can do" Mitch smiled "why?" I groaned "I want to make it so you are able to work with only one arm. lift stuff, move things and you'll look extremely sexy with one arm and a six pack" he smiled "fine. I will do your work out plan thing, just so I can lift stuff with out dropping it" I agreed. "well you also can't eat unhealthy shit like chips, nuttella, fast food and a bunch of other stuff" he added "only if you give that stuff up too" I said "deal" he smiled "starting tomorrow" I smirked grabbing a jar of nuttella and a spoon. "Scott" Mitch whined and took the jar from me as I struggled to open it. "let's just go to bed" he chuckled "but I'm hungry" I pouted "here's a banana" he said handing me a banana. I shrugged and ate the banana.

I laid in my bunk and Mitch looked at me from his. I can't sleep with him because these things are tiny. "I love you" I smiled "I love you too" he returned my smile. I rolled over and fell asleep.

Mitch woke me up and told me to get dressed in something good to work out in. I groaned and got out of bed. "why are you doing this to me?" I whined "to make you stronger with one arm and to show you how much you can be" he replied and handed me an orange. I ate the orange then we got off the bus. We are already at our next location so we have a few hours here before our show. "we are going to start with just a mile and work our way up from there" Mitch said and handed me a heavy backpack "why the backpack?" I asked "put it on. you're running with it on. it helps with strength" he explained "when did you become an athletic trainer?" I asked "since I looked up some work outs last night" he replied so I sighed and started running.

I got back and I'm really out of shape. "how the hell are you not tired?" I asked Mitch "I've been going to the gym" he said and handed me a water bottle. I drank some water then Mitch grabbed the towel telling me that it's time for push ups. I laid on the side walk and did the same thing as last night. I did about thirty push ups then we went to sit ups, squats and some other stuff I don't know what are called.

Mitch and I finished about two hours later and I'm fucking tired and need a shower. "I need a shower" I said "then take a shower" Mitch said so I went to shower.

I finished showering and went to go eat lunch. I grabbed chips and a hot pocket but Mitch took them from me. "ugh, I don't like you right now" I told Mitch. "you love me" he smiled and handed me one of the salad to go things that he got from Walmart. I sat down and ate. "nice job Scott, you looked like you enjoyed your husband forcing you to work out" Avi said sarcastically. "shut up" I grumbled "well it'll all be worth it when you are the sexiest man in the world" Mitch smirked. "better watch out or else the whole gay community will try to sleep with Scott" Kevin said "no, 'cause they all know he's mine" Mitch smiled and wrapped his arms around my torso. "I love you" I smiled looking at him "I love you too" he returned my smile then kissed me. "your lips taste like lettuce" he said "well I wonder why" I said sarcastically.

I wrapped my arm around Mitch and smiled. Nothing is more perfect than just sitting around with Mitch in my arms. well arm.


	12. injuries

**|Scott's pov|**

It's been two months since I started Mitch's strict work out thing to make me stronger and I can now do push ups by myself without Mitch's help. I can run three miles in just about twenty minutes and I have a six pack. I am so glad he made me do this or else I would be a fat insecure depressed twenty three year old man sitting on the couch watching chick flics all day.

I woke up at six forty five like I do every day and noticed Mitch is still asleep. "Mitch wake up" I whispered trying not to wake up the other three band members. "Scott we can't the bus is still moving so you can't do your run or anything" he mumbled "who said I had to run. let's go. I can still do push ups, sit ups, squats and everything that doesn't require a large space" I said "no, I'm tired" he whined so I wrapped my arm around his waist and carried him to the couch. "damn you and your strength" I said "it's your fault for making me do this. and it's become a habit" I told him and handed him an orange.

We finished all that we could do so I just sat on the couch shirtless cuddling with Mitch. "I'm so tired" Mitch complained "coffee?" I offered "no, I'll just have a caffeine crash later and I'll be twenty million times more tired" he replied. I shrugged and kissed his temple. He looked up and connected our lips. He laid flat on the couch so I held his hand slightly above his head and kissed him. "ow Scott my hand" he said so I loosened my grip on his hand and kissed him again. "guys don't go to the back of the bus they are doing it again!" Kevin announced "hey stop that. do that when you get back to your apartment or at least when we get a hotel" Kirstie said so I just sat next to Mitch and looked at my phone. "what time is our show tonight?" I asked "we will be at the venue in ten minutes then it starts two hours from when we get there" Avi replied "ok" I sighed.

We are at the venue and setting everything up. "Scott you ready?" Avi asked "yeah, I'm exited" I smiled and finished tying my shoe. I walked over and wrapped my arm around Mitch. "hey beautiful" I smiled "hey, you ready for the show?" he asked "yeah but you're missing one thing" I smiled "what's that?" he asked so I sucked on his neck giving him an extremely dark hickey that probably won't go away for like two weeks. "Scott you better not have given me a hickey" He whined "but I did" I smirked "ugh. there's going to be pictures and shit of my neck like Mitch Grassi-Hoying has a hickey let's make a big deal about it because it's so surprising that a married man has a hickey" He said "yeah I hate that but at least they know you're mine" I smiled.

"Mitch where'd you get the hickey?" A fan asked at our VIP thing. "Scott" he replied flatly. "you're welcome" I said with a cheesy smile. "wait you guys are dating?" another person asked "um where have you been the past three months, we got married?" Mitch replied and a bunch of people started freaking out. "yes and they won't stop making out on the bus randomly when we are trying to work on a song" Avi said "what else are we supposed to do?" I asked "um what ever normal married couples do" Kevin said in a duh tone. "first of all we aren't normal. Mitch and I are a gay married couple in a popular a cappella group that tours around the world, runs a YouTube channel and are constantly working with like no days off" I said "well do what normal famous gay couples do" Kirstie said "what do they do because I'm pretty sure we are the first" Mitch replied "I don't know then" Avi shrugged and Mitch hugged me. "normal is paradox. nobody is normal, we are all different, weird, crazy and there is nobody exactly like another person so there's no such thing as normal" Mitch said "wow that was very profound" Kevin said.

We were in the middle of singing I need your love when Mitch walked to the edge of the stage and slipped on a piece of paper causing him to fall about four feet onto solid concrete. We stopped and I ran over. I jumped off stage and looked at Mitch. "Scott my wrist" he gasped in pain so I looked at it an almost puked. you could obviously tell it's broken. I jumped back on stage and told Mitch to give me his not broken arm. I pulled him up on stage and left for the hospital.

Well now Mitch has a red cast on his arm and his elbow is stuck at ninety degrees. We got back to the show that Kevin, Kirstie and Avi managed to keep up for about an hour and a half. "Sorry guys. well I'm better now, I guess. so let's get back to this show" Mitch said and put his in ears in.

We finished the show and Mitch just fell asleep on the couch. "Mitchy why don't you go to bed" I chuckled "hmm ok" he yawned and stood up. he walked to his bunk and laid down. "you forgot something" I smirked "what did I forget?" he asked so I gave him a quick kiss before going to bed. "I love you Mitch" I smiled "I love you too Scott" Mitch replied "I love sleep so stop talking" Avi said so I frowned and rolled over.

I was running through the park doing my usual work out when some weird man approached me. "give me you money" he growled "I don't have any on me" I lied "then give me your phone or else you'll get hurt" he said "uhh no thanks" I smirked so he took a swing at me. "you'll have to catch me" I said and took off running. He ran after me so I started sprinting. I got to the bus and ran inside. I flopped onto the couch and laughed. "what was that about?" Mitch asked "some guy tried to rob me so I ran and he chased me. I didn't know I could run that fast" I chuckled "well you're going to have to go back out there because you put the bag with our in ears inside in the bottom compartment" he replied "fine" I huffed and walked out.

I felt someone punch me in the back of the head so I spun around and punched the person in the gut. It's the guy who tried to rob me. He punched me back and we got into a fight except he had two guys back him up so it was three against one. And I was the one.

I laid on the ground extremely sore while they still beat me up until cops came and arrested them. "are you ok?" a cop asked "I think so" I said weakly. "is this your bus?" another asked "yeah" I replied. "Scott" I heard Mitch say then he rushed over. "oh my god Scott are you ok? Kevin saw them beating you up so he called the police" Mitch said "I'm better now that you're here" I smiled weakly. Mitch reached down and grabbed my hand. I stood up and smiled at the police. "thank you guys" I smiled "no problem" one answered and they all got in their cars and left. Mitch helped my onto the bus and I laid on the couch.

Mitch got a wet cloth and cleaned up my body. "OK this might sting a little" Mitch warned then sprayed my cuts and stuff with anti-bacteria stuff that cleans the wounds. "son of a bitch" I gasped "you have a bad black eye and some bruises on your arm and legs" Mitch said "It hurts so much" I said as he dabbed the cuts. "ok. you're all fixed up so here's some pain killers" he said handing me two small pills. I swallowed them then laid back down on the couch. I groaned and closed my eyes.

"Scott let's go we have to do sound check" Kevin said "Mmm kay" I mumbled and stood up. I changed into decent clothes to perform in and grabbed my in ears. I walked into the venue and leaned on Mitch. "hey babe, are you feeling ok?" Mitch asked "yeah, I'm fine" I lied "if that's the lie you keep telling yourself and everyone else then I guess I'll just assume you're telling me the truth when I really know you're lying" He said and walked away leaving me standing in the middle of the room confused.

I stood on stage and started singing On my way home but I got super dizzy so I grabbed on to Mitch. I kept singing and to my luck the mics went out in the middle of the sing. "Mitch, I'm really dizzy and feel like I'm going to pass out" I whispered "shit, uh sit down or else you'll pass out and hurt yourself" he replied then ran to get a chair. I sat down and ran my fingers through my hair. they fixed the mics and we kept singing.

We finished this show safely with no accidents and I just went straight to bed. I'm so tired and sore. I just want this tour to be over or at least for people to stop beating me up. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

 **|Mitch's pov|**

I heard Scott making noise so I looked over to see him freaking out. "Scott, Scott Wake up!" I said shaking him. He woke up and hugged me. "I love you Mitch" He said with tears in his eyes "I love you too and what were you dreaming about?" I asked "they are coming after us" he said "who are?" I asked confused "the guy who shot me" he said shaking. "are you sure? it was just a dream. Just a little trauma that's all" I told him. "Mitchy?" he asked "yeah?" I asked "can we sleep together tonight?" he asked "yeah. do you want to come to my bunk or me climb in there with you?" I asked and he moved to the inside of the bunk. I shrugged and laid next to him. I curled up close to him and he wrapped his arm around me. "I love you" I whispered into the darkness "I love you too" Scott replied causing me to smile. I closed my eyes and fell asleep in Scott's arm for the first time in months. I love sleeping with Scott. He makes me feel safe and makes me feel like I'm in a magical place that only he can take me to. I love that feeling. Only someone who truly loves you can make you feel that way. It is amazing.


	13. Europe

**Mitch's pov/**

I woke up next to Scott and smiled. I kissed him softly to wake him up but all he did was move a little. "babe wake up. We have stuff to do" I whispered. "I want to stay in bed all day" he groaned "you can't so get out of bed" Avi said while walking by. I got up and yawned. I frowned as I remembered the stupid cast on my arm. I groaned and walked to the fridge.

"I hate this fucking cast" I grumbled as I sat down next to Kirstie. "I can imagine so. it looks uncomfortable" she chuckled then Scott sat next to me. Scott leaned on my shoulder and sighed. "I don't want to do a show today" Scott whined "that's a first" Kevin said then went back to his bowl of cereal. "work out?" I asked Scott "Lazy day" he mumbled and as he grabbed an orange.

We are now on a plane on our way to Europe for the rest of our tour. I leaned on Scott's shoulder and sighed. He laced our fingers together and smiled at me. I hope the people in Europe are nicer than the people in America at the moment. "I love you" Scott smiled "I love you too" I returned his smile then the plane took off.

we got to our hotel and I flopped down onto the bed. Scott laid next to me so I smiled at him. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on my lips. I kissed him back and crawled on top of him and started unbuttoning his shirt. His hand moved to my pants and he messed with the buttons for a second. He got my pants unbuttoned and you should know what happens next.

I was woken up by someone opening the hotel room door so I looked to see Scott. "good morning Mitchy" he smiled "morning" I mumbled as I started getting dressed. Scott walked over and wrapped his arm around me. "I love you" He smiled and kissed my neck "I love you too" I yawned and put my shoes on. "we have a day here in Germany so let's go explore" I smiled and grabbed his hand.

We left the hotel room and met up with the rest of the band. "hey so what are we going to do first?" Kirstie asked "let's go find a good place for breakfast" Mitch said "let's ride the bus" Kevin said so we all agreed and went to the nearest bus stop.

I was sitting n the bus next to Scott when someone approached us. "aren't you Scott Hoying from Pentatonix?" the girl asked "yes but it's Grassi-Hoying now" Scott corrected "I don't know who you are. who are you?" A man asked "Scott Grassi-Hoying from Pentatonix" Scott replied "Why's your last name so long and what's Pentatonix?" the man asked "I got married and Pentatonix is the band I'm in" Scott replied getting annoyed "who are you married to and what kind of music do you perform?" the man asked "um he's married to me and we perform a cappella" I told him "what's a cappella?" the man asked "It's singing with out any instruments, it's just their voices. no filters or auto tune" a girl explained "thank you" Scott whispered then we got off the bus.

We ate breakfast at a small cafe and now we are just walking around just looking at the different landmarks and stuff. I held Scott's hand and leaned on his shoulder as we walked. "I love you" he smiled "I love you too" I returned his smile. it suddenly started pouring rain so we started laughing and ran to shelter. I looked at Scott and smiled. I stood on my tip toes and kissed his. We pulled back and laughed at each other. Scott pushed me into the ran so I grabbed his hand and pulled his out with me.

I started laughing and grabbed a bucket full of water and dumped it on Scott. He gasped splashed some of the water on the ground at me. I jumped on his back and kissed his neck. We laughed and I got off of his back. He pulled me close to him and smashed our lips together. "I love you" I smiled "I love you too" he returned my smile and pulled me under a roof to get out of the rain.

We found the rest of the band and they smiled at us. "that's on snapchat" Kirstie smiled "what is?" I asked "you two playing in the rain" Avi replied so we shrugged and decided to go back to the hotel to change into dry clothes.

We were on the bus and I sat down along with Scott then looked at the girl next to me. I saw she was watching Pentatonix's story on snapchat and it was Scott and I in the rain. "that was fun but now I'm soaking wet" I told her causing her to jump. "Oh my god, holy shit are you serious?" She asked surprised "serious about what?" I chuckled "are you really Mitch Grassi from Pentatonix?" She asked "yes, I am Mitch Grassi-Hoying from Pentatonix" I smiled "I can't believe this. I wish I could come to your show but my mom doesn't have the money and I have to work" she said with a few tears flowing down her cheeks. "aw don't cry" I said and Scott looked at me. "hello" Scott smiled at the girl. "Can I take a selfie with you?" she smiled "of course" Scott smiled so we looked at her camera and she took a selfie. "it was nice meeting you" I smiled before getting off the bus.

I changed into dry clothes then laid on my bed. Someone knocked on the hotel room door so Scott answered it and the rest of the band walked in. "Hmm what's up?" I mumbled as they all sat around the room. "Songs, set lists and music videos" Avi simply replied so I sat up and laid back down with my head in Scott's lap.

"Mitch!" Someone yelled causing me to sit up quickly half asleep. I looked at Kirstie standing there and groaned. I laid back down on Scott's lap and took a deep breath. "You're more tired than usual. What's up?" Scott asked "My arm hurts" I whined lifting up my arm with the red cast on it. "I'm sorry, do you want some pain killers?" he replied "no, I just want to stay like this and sleep" I mumbled and closed my eyes. I drifted to sleep on Scott's lap. again.


	14. new things

**/Authors note: ok so random Christmas chapter cuz why not & I got a comment on on of my other chapters that weight gain pills don't exist and I'm fully aware of that so use your fucking imagination it's called fiction for a reason. and stop correcting me in the comments I'm fully aware of my mistakes and I'm just too lazy and busy to fix them. ok that's all so enjoy Christmas in this chapter even tho it's july. it's never to early to celebrate\**

 **Mitch's pov/**

We finally finished tour so Scott and I are going to Texas to visit our families for Christmas.

We got to my parents house and when we walked in everyone jumped out and yelled surprise. "oh my god guys you didn't have to throw us a party" I smiled "we are just so happy for you, you are home with us, PTX volume four is on the top charts and your second Christmas album is coming out" My mom smiled "and it's your first Christmas together as a married couple" Scott's mom pointed out. "oh my gosh it is. I didn't even realized that, we've had so many Christmases together it felt like we were already married" Scott said "I didn't notice that either" I chuckled "well we made a special dinner so let's go eat" My dad said so we went to the back patio where there was a few tables set up for us to eat my dad's homemade burgers.

We were all sitting around the table and Scott's mom looked at Scott then double took. "oh my god Scott your arm. Why didn't I notice this earlier and why didn't you tell us?" Scott's mom asked "oh I was shot a few months ago and I was on tour and I didn't want to worry you so I didn't tell you" Scott replied "wow well are you ok" Scott's dad asked "yes, I'm perfectly fine. It's not a big deal, I can do just about everything I could do with two arms" Scott explained kind of annoyed "ok if you say it's not a big deal then it's not a big deal then it's not a big deal" Scott's mom said and the rest of dinner was silent.

We were all sitting around the living room talking and I just zoned out. "hey Mitchy what are you thinking about?" Scott asked forcing me out of my daze. "Scott, can we have a kid?" I asked "well it's impossible with the male anatomy but we can have a surrogate mother or just adopt" he replied "we can talk later" I shrugged "go with surrogate so then it'll be your child genetically and when it asks about it's real parents tell them you are it's real parents just you had to get a mom to hold it for you" Scott's sister said "good point" I shrugged and leaned on Scott's shoulder. I yawned and closed my eyes. "babe I'm tired" I whined "let's go to bed" he replied "carry me" I smiled "that's kind of hard with only one arm so get up" he said.

I laid down in my bed I had as a kid and Scott laid next to me. I had a queen sized bed so we have enough room. "I remember when we used to hang out in here and try to write songs and skits" Scott whispered "I loved doing that" I smiled and kissed him before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

 **Scott's pov/**

I woke up and went out to the living room to do my push ups and stuff so I didn't bother Mitch. "oh so you have to loose a limb in order to get exercise other than shopping" My sister chuckled so I paused for a second. "hey if shopping was a sport then I would have a million gold medals" I chuckled and went back to push ups.

I finished working out and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. I was eating nuttella toast when Mitch walked in. "morning beautiful" I smiled as he went to the fridge. "morning" he smiled and sat down next to me with a bowl of cereal. "you're forgetting something" I smiled so he leaned over and planted a kiss on my lips. "they are adorable" Mitch's mom told my sister. My sister is staying at Mitch's parents because my house is being remodeled and my parents are staying in a hotel.

"hey mom what are our plans for today?" Mitch asked "well it's Christmas eve so we have some baking to do and I'm unsure if you two have Christmas presents for everyone from you two" Mitch's mom replied "well we got your guys' presents while we were in California and they are already under the tree" I smiled and hugged Mitch from behind. "I love you" I smiled "I lov-" Mitch started but sneezed "why are you allergic to my love?" I fake pouted "I'm not, 'cause I love you and nothing could stop that" he smiled and his mom handed him a cookie recipe.

"fuck, you son of a bitch" I swore when I burned my hand on the oven "careful you don't want to keep your language too clean" My sister said sarcastically "fuck you" I hissed "hey no incest and only I get that privilege" Mitch smirked and slapped my ass. "ew mom Mitch and Scott are being sexual" Mitch's older sister said "they are married they can do what ever they want together" Mitch's mom replied and Mitch stuck is tongue out at his sister. "you're so childish" I told Mitch and kissed his neck.

We help put up a few decorations then ate dinner and went to bed because we were all so tired and couldn't wait for the next day.

I woke up and looked at Mitch still asleep. I kissed down his jawline to his lips and he smiled. "merry Christmas mitchy" I smiled and sat up. We both put our matching reindeer onesies on and went out to the living room. we saw everyone was already up and my parents are already here. "merry Christmas boys" My dad smiled "merry Christmas" Mitch and I said at the same time. I noticed Pentatonix new christmas album was playing. We opened presents sang and all that other good stuff.

/ok so skip to nine months after Christmas cuz that was boring\

I got a call saying that Mitch and I's baby is being born so I put my shoes on along with Mitch and jumped in the car. Oh by the way Mitch and I decided to get a surrogate mother and now she's having our baby. "oh my gosh Scott we are going to have a child" Mitch smiled as I drove. "I'm nervous. we are going to get to raise a child and both be called dad" I smiled and pulled into a parking lot.

The nurse finally walked out with a small baby wrapped in a pink blanket. "congratulations it's a girl" the nurse smiled and handed Mitch our baby. we went into the room that her mom was in and looked at her. "thank you so much" I smiled "what ever that was the worst nine moths of my life and keep that thing away from me" the mom said. "wow ok well I guess we will leave now" Mitch said and I looked at the small child in his arms.

We sat in our own little room waiting for a nurse to come with her birth certificate for Mitch and I to sign. "what's her name?" the nurse asked "Emily Lea Grassi-Hoying" I replied telling the nurse her full name. "well you both just need to sign and you can take Emily home" she smiled handing me a pen. I signed then held Emily while Mitch signed. I put Emily in her car then we left the hospital.

We got to our apartment and I took Emily out of her car seat. "you are a perfect little girl" I smiled down at the child in my arms. "she has to meet to rest of the band because she is the special sixth member of Pentatonix" Mitch smiled and picked up the phone.

there was a knock on the door so Mitch allowed our three friends to enter the the apartment. "oh my god! is it a boy or a girl?" Kirstie asked in awe "she's a girl and her name is Emily" Mitch smiled "well she's adorable" Kevin smiled "she's going to be spoiled by her dads" Avi chuckled "yeah, we will make sure she has everything she needs and wants depending on what she will want" Mitch replied "She's just going to be perfect and I know she'll have a sense of fashion with Mitch around" I chuckled "if she even has one hair out of place I will fix it so she can continue to be perfect" Mitch smiled then Avi got a phone call.

"hey guys we have an interview tomorrow with Clevver tv music" Avi said "ok sounds great" I smiled and Emily started getting fussy. "hey are you tired and want the rest of your band to leave?" Mitch chuckled "her band?" Kevin asked "she's the honorary sixth member of PTX" Mitch replied and took Emily from me. I looked at the time and noticed it was already eleven. "yeah and I need to go to bed too" I yawned and everyone left. We put Emily to bed then went to bed.

We got woken up at like seven by Emily crying so I got up with Mitch and got her changed, fed and ready to go to the interview with us. Mitch and I got dressed then left for the place the interview is at.

We got there right on time and got our mics attached to us. We sat down and had Emily in her car seat on the ground by Mitch and I's feet. "wow there's a baby here" the host pointed out. "that is Emily, Mitch and Scott's baby girl who is also the honorary sixth member of Pentatonix" Kirstie smiled "awe well she's adorable" the host smiled looking at Emily. we all got into our places and they started the cameras.

"Ok so welcome to Clevver tv music I am here with the popular a cappella group Pentatonix" the host smiled "and a surprise member that joined the world yesterday, so let's just go around and find out your guys' names and something about you" she added "I'm Mitch and uhh I'm married to Scott" Mitch smiled "I'm Scott and I was shot a year ago" I said "well that's a little depressing" Avi chuckled then the rest of PTX introduced themselfs. "And this is Emily, she is Mitch and I's baby girl who was born yesterday" I smiled picking up Emily out of her car seat. "she's adorable" the host smiled and we finished our interview.

I am so happy we got Emily. She's perfect and is going to make Mitch and I's lives a lot better.


	15. this isn't the end (but it is)

**Authors note:  
** **ok don't not read this cuz it's important! ok so that was the end but I'm publishing a sequel in about an hour from when I publish this. It'll be called Daddies' Girl. ok so the writing style might be a little different so bare with me. ok I think that's all. thanks for reading this. if you just scanned through it or skipped to the end, your mother fucked a cow and that's how you were born.**

 **Ok that was mean.**

 **but seriously go read the sequel.**

 **And if you're just reading these cuz they are short and you hope to get info from then pls refer to the last sentence of the first paragraph.**

 **ok thx bye bitches**


End file.
